A Long Road
by Starsinger
Summary: Sequel to Two Weeks of Hell. Now we are done
1. Awake but not Kicking

**Alive but not Kicking**

by Starsinger

**I'm bowing to demand that there's a sequel to Two Weeks of Hell. I'm not taking this day-by-day, we're talking about the better part of a year. I'm not putting up 365 chapters. We'll just see how this goes. I don't own them.**

Apparently, Jim had started to read "A tale of Two Cities". The book was in his lap. Naturally, he'd fallen asleep. Out of a coma for two days, and he really was behaving himself. Not that he had much choice, his body wouldn't let him do otherwise. McCoy looked at his friend fondly. He walked up to the monitors and checked them. His condition continually improved as the days went on. Jim woke up with a start. He looked at McCoy before rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?" McCoy asked.

"Hungry," Jim replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here with lunch, then, isn't it Captain?" Nurse Crachett asked cheerfully. Kirk smiled. Crachett wasn't the prettiest nurse, and she was old enough to be Jim's mother, but that didn't matter. She was his favorite nurse. She always knew exactly what to say. She deposited the tray on the table and sat down. She tucked a napkin under his chin before lifting the cover. At least it wasn't pureed, Jim thought. Chicken, mixed fruit, mashed potatoes, and a brownie sat on the plate. At least it wasn't broccoli.

Jim chewed thoughtfully as he suddenly realized that not only was he not on the Enterprise, he wasn't in San Francisco. He had doubts that he was in North America for that matter. He searched his tired brain for what the scenery outside the window matched in his memory. "Bones, are we in Zurich?"

"Yes, the Swiss were kind enough to take us in," McCoy replied with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Jim there are things that happened after you died that you're not ready to hear yet. I'll give you the full story, but, please, be patient." Jim looked at his friend, and realized that he wasn't lying. Jim nodded his head, he would learn soon enough.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Jim asked.

"The Enterprise is in drydock, right now. She sustained heavy damage, but you already knew that," Jim nodded. "They say it will be about a year before she's repaired. That'll be enough time to have you back on your feet." Nurse Crachett finished feeding Jim before bustling back out of the room. "Alright, Jim, here are the tests again." Jim squeezed McCoy's hand, but his hands were shaking so hard that McCoy had to settle them. Jim was frustrated. He was helpless, and he hated this with every fiber of his being. Soon, McCoy switched to his feet and Jim pressed down as hard as he could. Physical Therapy would start working with him next week to help him build his strength.

It was difficult to tell how much pain Jim was really in. Nothing was ever really obvious. Years of tough living made him less likely to admit to pain unless it was excruciating. He hadn't asked for so much as an aspirin. Jim sighed as McCoy put down his left foot. He was breathing hard. "It'll get worse before it gets better," McCoy quipped.

"I know, Bones, I know." Jim watched as McCoy put the book back on the table. He had laid it on the chair for the exercises. "Oh, hello Ambassador." McCoy looked up to find Sarek standing in the doorway.

"May I have a word with the Captain?" Sarek asked.

"Certainly, Ambassador," McCoy replied. He left telling Kirk to obey his body.

Kirk watched the Ambassador curiously. Theirs was a curious friendship, if you could really call it that. Starting with his rescue from Vulcan. When Kirk had apologized for provoking Spock, Sarek had replied that it was only the logical thing to do. Spock had been emotionally compromised and needed to be shown that he was. Kirk knew Sarek loved his son, and envied Spock even this tenuous relationship he had with his Father.

Sarek looked at Kirk, unsure as to where to start. How do you thank a man who saved your son's life? Abruptly he picked up the water pitcher and poured water into the cup and offered it to Kirk. Kirk stared, he'd heard about the water ritual in the Vulcan tradition, "I offer you water and shade in my home." Sarek said. The ancient Vulcan tradition that named Kirk as a guest-friend caused his eyes to water.

"I come to serve," Kirk replied in perfect Vulcan.

"You honor us with your service," Sarek said finishing the ritual. Traditionally, Kirk would reach for the cup and drink from it, but Sarek had noticed his unsteady hands and instead served Jim himself. "Sitar speaks very highly of you," Sarek said.

It took a minute for Jim to place the name, "Oh, the young Vulcan lost in Georgia. How is he?"

"He fares well. He and his wife are expecting their first child," Sarek looked around, nervously.

The water ritual conferred a first name basis with the Ambassador. Jim knew it when he asked, "Sarek, what is it?"

"It is T'Pring, Spock's wife. She wishes to break her marriage contract," Sarek finally said.

Kirk searched his brain, children on Vulcan were traditionally betrothed at the age of seven. They didn't see each other until years later when they finally entered the fires of Pon Farr. This wasn't common knowledge, Kirk had stumbled across this fact when studying Vulcan. Now, even though T'Pring was just Spock's betrothed, they were still considered husband and wife. As Spock had once said, it was complicated.

A marriage contract could only be broken by the consent of both parties, or, under worst case scenarios, the challenge of kun-ut-kali-fee, ritual fight to the death. It happened during the marriage itself if at all. The woman chose a champion to fight her betrothed. The victor would claim her as his bride. "Does Spock know?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him yet."

"I would, I'm certain, it would be a great relief for him if this was done without a challenge," Sarek nodded at the wisdom of the words.

"I will tell him. Uhura should be relieved as well. Thank you, Jim."

Sarek rose and left. "What were you talking about?" McCoy asked. "You know I don't speak Vulcan." There was no answer. He looked down and Jim, yet again, was fast asleep. "I'm amazed you stayed awake this long," McCoy muttered. He left the room with a grin.


	2. Seriously?

**Seriously?**

by Starsinger

**Uhura hears of Sarek's visit and stops by, and gets caught. Don't own them.**

Jim's hands were still unsteady three days later, but he was managing to lift the water cup without getting wet. Well, he managed it if both hands were wrapped around said cup anyway. He and McCoy were walking about McCoy's favorite subject, Joanna. She and Jocelyn were heading back to Georgia tomorrow, and he was already missing her. Out of nowhere Uhura swept into the room and stared at Jim, "Ambassador Sarek went through the WATER RITUAL with YOU?!" she said. Kirk nodded, barely restraining a grin. "You got it right? I mean the 'I come to serve bit' right?"

"My Vulcan is just as good as yours is, Uhura. We both had the same teacher," Jim replied.

"And who, may I ask, was your teacher?" McCoy inquired.

"T'Gren," they said in unison. Their eyes met and they started laughing.

"The old Vulcan science teacher at the Academy?" McCoy asked.

_Three years earlier…_

Jim had sat down in the mess hall preparing to enjoy the ham sandwich in front of him when his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled away from his lunch. He looked mournfully after his lunch as he was pulled through and a pen was thrust into his hand. He found himself looking at a sign-up sheet for a new course at the Academy, Vulcan Language. He looked confused at the person who had dragged him here, Uhura, "Why am I suddenly going to learn Vulcan?"

"Because I need someone else as a partner in learning this," she replied. "And you finished Anthropology last week. So, your nights are free."

Faced with this inescapable, if shaky, logic, Jim found himself scrawling his name down on that piece of paper. Vulcan made learning German look like a cake walk. There were so many words that had double and even triple meanings that it made both their heads spin. T'Gren believed in the immersive language method. After about three weeks, the only language she spoke was Vulcan. Jim and Uhura spent many a long night in the mess hall just trying to keep up. Even with Jim's eidetic memory, it was tough. Uhura had more than one reason to envy that memory.

Ironically, three days after they finished the course, they were sitting in local bar toasting their success, they'd both made A's, when Pike came around. T'Gren had made sure they were signed up for the next semester.

_Back in present_

"I never did finish that sandwich," Jim muttered.

"Well, that explains all those nights I couldn't find you," McCoy muttered. "Hey, I thought you hated him at the Academy!"

"Only when it suited her," Jim replied. That prompted a pillow in his face. He growled at her and said something incomprehensible. She replied and the same language. McCoy threw his hands up in defeat. What he hadn't noticed was the PADD Uhura carried under her arm. He came back in an hour later to find her in bed with Jim looking at the PADD in her hands.

McCoy's brow creased in worry, "Uhura, you didn't show him anything…"

Uhura waved him off, "Don't worry, McCoy, we've been watching crazy cat videos. Or, at least we were before he fell asleep," she said fondly looking down at her Captain.

"Uhura, what is this water ritual you keep talking about?" McCoy finally demanded.

"Thousands of years ago, before the time of Surak, Vulcan was a very dangerous place to live. Atomic weapons were used without much thought as to their consequence. Warring tribes fought across the vast landscape that is Vulcan. Vulcans were very distrustful of each other. They were barely venturing into space."

"You mean they weren't always so logical?" McCoy asked.

"No, that was a way for them to stop the fighting. Remember, Vulcans and Romulans are virtually identical species. There are minor genetic changes between the two, but they can cross-breed easily. Romulans are directly descended from those who fled Surak's teachings and the wars raging on Vulcan. They honestly believed they would be the only survivors of those wars. The water ritual was a way of telling a stranger that they were welcome in a home, and under the protection of its patriarch. They became what Vulcan's termed 'Guest Friend'. It was a great honor back in the day."*****

"Today, its meaning is a little different since Vulcans rarely need that kind of protection on Vulcan anymore. In fact, Sarek has virtually adopted Kirk as his son," Jim's sleeping head had drifted over to Uhura's shoulder where it rested comfortably.

"What did you mean, 'I come to serve', 'your service honors us'?" McCoy asked

"Those phrases are a lot like 'Live Long and Prosper', 'Peace and Long Life'. We're not entirely sure of their origins, but we suspect they date to before the time of troubles on Vulcan. It's better than 'Today is a good day to die'." Uhura shrugged.

"Who says that?" McCoy asked aghast.

"Klingons," Uhura replied with a shrug. "Vulcan's refer to the time when those who would become Romulan as 'The Sundering.' It's not a subject they like to talk about."

"I can imagine," McCoy said softly. They heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. They both looked up and found Winona Kirk standing there.

"Well, I imagine you want to make sure all I showed you Kirk were crazy cat videos," Uhura said slipping out of bed and putting the sides back up. "That bed is hard," Uhura said as they walked out the door.

"I know," McCoy replied, "we still have to be careful about bed sores…" Winona listened as the two voices trailed away. She walked over and looked at her son sleeping so peacefully. Then she sat down. She had no idea how she was going to say what she would, she just knew that they couldn't continue like this. He looked so much like his father that it hurt.

Jim's first words hurt even more as he opened his eyes, "Winona." He hadn't called her Mom since before she packed him off to Tarsus IV. They stared at each other uncomfortably.

"Commander Spock and Scott came to tell us what happened when they thought you wouldn't make it. Sam is here too." Jim's eyes lit up, Sam had been the only thing that had made his childhood anywhere near bearable. "Look, Jimmy, I can't make up for those years I screwed up, or what Frank did to you. I can't even pretend that I knew nothing about it, since I protected Sam and not you." Jim's lips pressed together in suppressed emotion. "I also know that saying I'm sorry isn't enough. I don't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you, Winona, you were just never a mother to me. When Frank decided to sell Dad's old car, something inside me just snapped. That's why I drove it off that cliff."

Winona nodded her head, "I guessed recently it must have been something like that. Sam has been in and out of trouble, like you, since he ran away from home. He told me flat that he couldn't stand the way I treated you. Could you do something for me, for Sam?" Jim nodded, he couldn't not help his brother.

"He's trying to turn his life around, gotten clean and sober. I know he's too old for the Academy, but could you recommend him for college admission? He's got a real chance to make something of himself. He's been approached by the Xenobiological Sciences Department at Brigham Young University. He is excited at the opportunity, but needs a letter of recommendation."

Jim looked at her, it was still all about Sam, but if Sam came to him, "Let me talk to Sam, first, Mom. If this is what he truly wants, then I'll write it." He looked down at his hands not knowing really what to say.

Winona rose and left, McCoy poked his head in, "You know, Jim. Your brother just needs the same chance that you got from Chris."

"I know Bones, and if Sam really wants it, I'll give it to him. I just wish, for once, she had focused on me." Kirk never noticed that he was crying.


	3. Brothers

**Brothers**

by Starsinger

**I think the title says what this one is all about. I've just realized that I've set up Nurse Crachett to be that mother figure that Jim never had. She is a big hearted woman who always has room for one more, kind of like Molly Weasley from Harry Potter. The original Jim and Sam Kirk had two loving parents who always wanted what was best for him. This one has an abusive stepfather, and, in Jim's case, an emotionally distant mother who could have cared less. Spock has no idea how lucky he was with his parents. Sarek may have exhibited extreme emotional control, but he still loved his son, and showed him in little ways all his life. The only one who did that for Kirk was Pike. Don't own them.**

"Your Mother is really a piece of work," Nurse Crachett said, coming in well after Winona left. "She really doesn't deserve a son like you. If you were my baby boy, you'd be the center of my world right now, trying to get you well."

Kirk looked at her silently as he reached for the cup on the table, she snatched it from him and held it to his lips while he took a long sip. He leaned back into the bed with a sigh as Crachett checked his vital signs. They were good, naturally. "Honestly, if giving Sam a reference will get him away from Winona, I'd sign twenty of them," Jim said.

"I bet you would, Captain, I bet you would," she said with a kind smile. A dazzling white smile in dark face, she was slender, and left her hair down so people could see the beautiful dark waves throughout it. She was equally pleasant with people and determined if need be. He had watched her face down an angry man who had put his wife and daughter in the ICU after beating them up. Kirk would have done much worse to the man if he'd been able to.

"Why don't you just call me Jim?" Kirk asked.

Crachett held out her hand to him, "Leslie." He kissed her hand like a gentleman and she laughed. "And that's why you have so much luck with the ladies. You have good manners." Kirk laughed. He was learning that having female friends could be very beneficial. Then, there was someone else in the room. Crachett looked up to find a young man who bore little resemblance to the one in the bed, but the affection held in the others eyes marked him as the brother.

"Hello, Jimmy," he said. Crachett excused herself as Sam seated himself in the bedside chair. Sam bore distinctive scars. He'd been in jail, on drugs, and ran a couple of gangs in the same amount of time that Jim had gone from wrecking his father's car to dying on the Enterprise. They had both had very different life experiences, and, even though many things happened that were similar, very different outcomes. Sam wasn't stupid, he'd just made bad choices, and there wasn't a Christopher Pike in it for him. "Captain, huh? Just like Dad." He watched Jim wince, "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean it to come out that way."

"It's alright, Sam. Winona was here earlier," Jim said.

Sam nodded, "She told me. I can't believe she asked you for that reference."

Jim looked at his brother long and hard, "Do you want it, Sam? Are you serious about straightening out your life?"

Sam nodded his head, he was looking at his lap as if he were young and very unsure of himself. "No," he finally said. "I want to join Starfleet. I know I'm too old for the Academy, but I feel the only the only way to stay away from the drugs is to get off the planet. Go someplace with a structured environment…"

Jim studied his brother a moment before pressing the nurse's button. A nurse peered in, "Hey, could you get Bones in here for me?" Jim asked. McCoy poked his head in the room, "Hey, can you get a hold of Admiral Komack for me? I think he might have another Kirk recruit on his hands."

It took another hour before Komack showed up. Meanwhile, Sam fondly endured another one of Jim's frequent naps. Sam was the opposite of his mother, he fussed over Jim, and even commented to McCoy, "I bet he really hates this part."

McCoy chuckled, "He does, but I'm enjoying it!"

"What's next for him?" Sam asked genuinely concerned.

"In a couple of weeks or less he'll be moved into another part of the hospital where he'll receive Occupational and Physical Therapy. You've probably noticed how everyone's still doing stuff for him. His body is going to take a long time to recover, and that's going to take a concerted effort on his part."

"Are you giving him something to make him sleep?" Sam asked.

"Nope, he hates drugs. Hasn't asked for a single aspirin. THAT is his body demanding sleep." McCoy looked up to see Admiral Komack standing in the doorway. He held a PADD in his hands.

"George Samuel Kirk?" Komack asked. Sam nodded. Komack tapped on the screen and handed it to him. "Just answer the questions, son. We can decide to go from there." McCoy found another chair for the Admiral and sat and quietly talked to him while Sam took the tests. When Jim awoke again Komack talked to him quietly. McCoy kept an ear open but the Admiral never strayed from talking about the weather, the food, how the Swiss were treating him, even though he hadn't actually met many of the native inhabitants.

"Look, if you think the Academy Mess Hall was bad you ought to try what they feed us here," Kirk quipped. "It makes that stuff look like gourmet cuisine." Komack laughed, grateful for Kirk's quick wit. Kid should have been in Public Relations. Sam handed the PADD back to Komack after he finished.

Komack perused the results before looking at the young man. "A new class of recruits for Boot Camp starts tomorrow if you're interested. You scored high in the Biological Sciences, and we can certainly find a place for you there, either on a Starship or on a planet if you're interested."

"Really?" Sam whispered. "Thank you, sir!" Jim smiled as Sam followed the Admiral out of the door. Somehow, he knew, Sam just had the break he desperately needed.


	4. New Digs

**New Digs**

by Starsinger

**Jim finally leaves ICU, two weeks later. McCoy decides it's time to tell Jim, and then let the Admirals talk to him first. Alright, so, I decided since I'm sticking them here, I'd look Zurich up. Get the lay of the land, so to speak. Beautiful city. Don't own them.**

McCoy walked into Jim's room where he was talking to Nurse Crachett. She was promising to look in on Jim, and for him to behave himself while over in the Rehabilitation, or Rehab, wing. He laughed as he made his promise. She soon excused herself. Jim was improving. He was able to sit up in bed without the help of the bed. He no longer fell asleep at the drop of a hat. A counselor was coming to see him. He understood that she was needed. She was helping him cope with what happened to him, and help prepare him for the talk McCoy was having with him today. Today, Bones was telling him about San Francisco.

"Jim, I told you that I'd sit down and talk to you about the aftermath of our fight with the Vengeance when I felt you were ready. To be honest, words can't even begin to describe what happened, and what Spock and Uhura saw when they went down to get Khan."

Bones handed Jim the PADD. The first headline spoke volumes, "Giant Federation starship crashes into San Francisco! Thousands are feared dead!"

_The latest Federation Starship, the Dreadnought USS Vengeance, helmed by a madman, engaged with the courageous crew of the USS Enterprise in the space above San Francisco. During the battle, both the Enterprise and the Vengeance were crippled. Due to the quick thinking and action of her Captain and Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Captain James Kirk, the Enterprise was saved from crashing into the ground. The Vengeance, on the other hand, was deliberately set on course with San Francisco to cause as much damage as possible. Her captain seriously injured, another member of her crew, Commander Spock of Vulcan, chased down the madman who caused the crash and the deaths of so many on the ground. The unnamed culprit was taken into custody. Captain Kirk is in critical condition at an unnamed location. The total loss of life on the Enterprise stands at 231 and is not expected to rise. The devastation on the ground is currently at 2,560 and continues to rise. We thank the crew of the Enterprise for preventing even further loss of life…_

The next page showed a picture of San Francisco. It showed the hospital where Jim should have been taken. Damage was substantial. The Academy stood, but was missing part of its classrooms. The Federation Assembly Hall still stood. "Has the death toll on the Enterprise risen?" Jim asked.

"No," McCoy replied. "Spock, Uhura, and Admiral Archer spent hours on the letters of condolences. Archer signed them personally since you were in no condition to do it yourself. There's a memorial for those who died. Haven't seen it myself. Spock and Uhura plan on kidnapping you in a few weeks to go see it and I plan to look the other way."

Jim hit the next page and saw the list of dead crew members. McCoy wasn't pulling any punches. "Did they release Khan's name?"

"Someone did, his real name. No one's sure where he's being held, but I doubt he'll ever see the light of day again." McCoy went on to explain what Elder Spock had said about Khan in his time.

"He certainly was right," he handed the PADD back to Bones. "Thank you, I understand why you were reticent about telling me." It was funny, when Leslie Crachett decided to "adopt" Jim, her whole family joined in. Jim suddenly had four brothers, a sister, and a new "father" who came to see him regularly. Sean Crachett was a Physics Tech at a local lab. Her children Charlie, Mat, Andrew, Carl and Sarah all managed to sneak food and other stuff to him so he wouldn't feel so lonely. He suddenly became a part of a large and extended family who seemed determined to make up for that bitch of a mother. Winona hadn't been seen since she asked for a reference for Sam, and no one knew where she was. Today, Sean and Sarah showed up, all ready for the big move.

Sarah showed up pushing a hoverchair. "You're actually going to let me sit in that?" Jim asked Bones incredulously.

"Yes, Jimmy," Sarah said playfully. "He's letting us take you out to the balcony too for a bit of fresh air."

"You weren't supposed to tell him that yet!" Sean said with a twinkle in his brown eyes. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

The catheter had mercifully been removed that morning, Jim's aim was getting better, and he was wearing a pair of boxers under the hospital gown so not to flash everyone. His Physical Therapist, Amber helped him stand unsteadily and sit in the hoverchair. She was doing most of the standing, he did a lot of wobbling. Next thing he knew blankets were being piled on top of him as his new family seemed almost determined to smother him. He knew Zurich was cold, but surely it wasn't THAT cold. Jim smiled at his new friends as they took him outside.

The hospital was situated well away from any mountain that might have caused a landslide. There stood the ancient homes and cobblestone streets that had enticed many a painter and poet over the hundreds of years that the city stood. He looked out and saw Lake Zurich, picturesque waterscape that was set off by the mountains in the distance. He looked at his friends, "You're trying to keep me occupied. What's up?"

Sean looked at the young man, a grimace crossed his face, "The Admiralty is here to officially talk to you. McCoy tried to put it off as long as possible, but he finally conceded that you were as ready to talk as you'd ever be." Jim nodded, he enjoyed the fresh air and view for a few more moments, and then asked Sarah and Sean to take him back inside.

Once inside they took him to the new wing where he'd stay, and left him outside the door where the Admirals awaited. The doors opened and he pressed the joystick that allowed the chair to move forward. He saluted the Admirals, but didn't stand up. They understood.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, this is an official inquiry as to the events of nearly five weeks ago. This is not a trial, you will not be blamed for the events that transpired. We just need your verbal side of the story before we issue an official report."

Jim started to talk. The mission to Nibiru, his report to Admiral Pike. He slowly went through everything, and even managed to get through Admiral Pike's death. Then, he stopped and closed his eyes. It was still painful. The man was a father to him, a parental figure denied him on the day of his birth. The Admirals said nothing. He finally continued and found himself staring at them when he spoke of his own death. "Honestly, I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in the hospital. I don't recommend that form of dying, it's extremely painful." The Admirals chuckled at his grim humor.

Admiral Komack rose, "Jim, that pretty much matches all the other testimony that we've heard."

"Am I remembering right? You're giving me back the Enterprise and giving me that five year mission?" Jim asked.

Admiral Johnson smiled, "Yes, Jim, you're memory isn't failing you. Let's keep it quiet for now. Tomorrow, we're sending in a reporter to interview you. We need to prove that you're not dead. The press is convinced that you are," Mary chuckled.

"On another note," Komack said, "your brother is doing well. I may still try to find a way to get him into the Academy." Archer chuckled at the remark. "He's already been promoted to squad leader of his class."

"I'm not surprised," Jim said before letting out a big yawn. He laughed, "Well, guys, it's been fun, but my body is telling me it's time to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam Kirk sat on a bunk polishing his shoes. Starfleet fed, clothed and sheltered that seventy-five odd yount men who slept here. It became apparent early on who he was in connection to Captain James Kirk. No one held it over him for long. He was his own man. Three weeks into training had tightened him up, made him more secure in himself as well as fit.

Sam glanced out a nearby window into the humid Orlando evening. His drill instructor had caught on quite early his relations, and made sure that he knew he wouldn't be coddled. That was fine by him. Tomorrow, they told him, he would be allowed to call Jimmy for his birthday.


	5. Reporters, Ugh

**Reporters ugh**

by Starsinger

**Again, I think the title speaks for itself. Next chapter is the party. Don't own any of them.**

The nurses gave him a bath. Chapel made sure his hair was fixed. They were about to put him in a uniform shirt, but he put his foot down on that. He had been ill and was now recovering, no need to sugar coat this. The news team and put enough make-up on him to make sure he didn't look washed out. Chapel looked at him, "Okay, Jim, smile. You know that smile I'm talking about."

Jim did, that patented smile guaranteed to make the female of any species swoon, and put others at ease. He could charm the pants off a Vulcan, McCoy thought. "Perfect," Chapel said.

"If you say so," McCoy muttered. Bones watched as Jim schmoozed the camera that came in. The photographer was immediately impressed. Jim had movie star good looks, and wasn't afraid to use them to his advantage.

"My daughter heard I was coming to take pictures of Kirk, and she wanted to come with me," the photographer, Dana, said with a laugh. "Captain, you've inspired a whole new generation. They either want to be you or be with you." McCoy started laughing at Jim's horrified expression. Thousands of teenage girls chasing him through city streets must have just crossed his mind. "In the shot, Doctor, Nurse, need pictures of the medical team that saved his life."

The reporter who entered was a handsome young man who wore a tailored blue pin stripe suit and bustled professionally about while the cameraman arranged the lighting. "Captain Kirk? I'm James Strahan. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain."

"Call me Jim," Kirk said with a smile.

"Thank you Jim, people call me James." They watched as they pinned a microphone to Jim's hospital gown. "Jim, we've all heard about your heroism on the Enterprise, but we've also heard you had a troubled childhood, and many brushes with the law. Do you care to elaborate?"

Jim studied the young man before talking. He told him his life story starting with his dramatic birth and ending with his equally dramatic death. "I only thought I was dead of course, I'm here talking to you now, so obviously I'm not dead."

"Wait a minute, you speak German, Farsi, Navajo, Russian, Vulcan and Federation Standard fluently?" James asked.

With a familiar glint in his eye, "Yes, I know enough Spanish and Chinese to get by, and just enough French to get into trouble."

James chuckled with the rest of them. "You don't pull any punches when it comes to your troubled childhood."

"I'm hoping that kids will see that just because where they come from sucks, it doesn't mean they can't take control of the rest of their lives. My brother, Sam, just enlisted in Starfleet and is going through boot camp as we speak. This will hopefully prove to be a turning point in his life as well. I needed someone to believe in me, and I will be forever to Chris for what he did for me."

"Rear Admiral Christopher Pike who died when John Harrison attacked the command meeting that set you on a collision course with the USS Vengeance and Admiral Marcus."

"Yes, he was a good man, and I miss him." Kirk took a deep breath to steady his emotions. "He once told me to pay it forward. If they opportunity presented itself, take someone under my wing and be that person to them that he was to me. I will," he promised quietly.

"Do you feel Starfleet is a good career path for young people?"

"Yes, it is. It provides opportunities that they wouldn't get anywhere else. Hey, I get paid to go into space and have the best crew there is."

"You had a lot of casualties after Khan."

"Unfortunately, it is a dangerous profession. Our starships are equipped to defend themselves if needed. If we go to war, we can use that weaponry to our advantage." Jim looked up at the cameraman, something seemed to be teasing at the back of his mind. "May I see your PADD a minute?" Puzzled, the man gave it to him. Jim had to scroll back to the first article on San Francisco that McCoy had shown him. There, in the midst of a crowd of people running away from the Vengeance, was a young man, human in appearance, standing there watching the plummeting ship. McCoy could almost hear Jim's mind clicking things into place. Jim handed the PADD back to the cameraman, "Thank you. Sorry, my mind sees patterns and I'm seeing one now."

"Could you tell us more?" James asked.

"No, it's not something you'd be interested in," Jim said with a wan smile.

"Well, Jim, we're glad that you're recovering. Oh, Happy Birthday."

Jim looked at McCoy, "It's my birthday? I've really lost track of time!"

The reporter left as McCoy looked at Jim, "Okay, Jim, I could practically hear your mind putting a jigsaw together a minute ago. What did you see?"

"Admiral Marcus was worried about the Klingons, and rightfully so, but, I've been reading reports, that desk job Archer gave me, from a Science Vessel Captain, McDaniel of the Gagarin. She got lost and ended up in Klingon space. Escorted a freight convoy back to Klingon space, and got her crew home. That's the summary of it, I'm sure that's not all that was involved. Anyway, she said that calling them unsophisticated brutes would be underestimating them."

"So, someone's still trying to pick a fight," McCoy said.

"Yeah, she also said that the Klingon Empire was really a loose confederation of clans semi-united by a Chancellor and High Council. While the Chancellor has enormous power, it only extends as far as the clans are willing to let it. My conclusion is for Starfleet to check with the Klingon Empire first before they assume an attack means war."

"You got all that from a single picture?" a voice intruded into the conversation. They looked up to see Admiral Archer enter the room, a present tucked in under his arm. "I've heard about these intuitive leaps before, Jim, but I've never actually witnessed it. I'm going to have to recall Kris, and have a more in-depth conversation with her."

McCoy shook his head having witnessed the infamous "Lightning storm in space," conversation after a full scale sprint through the ship. They both watched as Jim wrote a summary on what he'd just talked about. He smiled up at Archer, "I just sent a copy of that to your office, John."

Kirk unwrapped the present, it was a copy of "The Belgariad," by David Eddings. He'd heard of the series, and had been interested in reading it, but had never really gotten around to it. "Happy Birthday, Jim. I'm not going to be able to make the party tonight, so I thought I'd stop by and give this to you."

"Thank you," Jim replied. Archer left without much fanfare. Finally, a call came over the PADD in Jim's hand. He could see a Sam surrounded by a bunch of people, recruits from what he could make out. "Sam! Good to see you, how're you doing?" the smile for his brother was genuine.

"I'm getting along well, Jimmy, how are you feeling?" Sam replied. The crowd seemed determined to look at the phone.

"I'm better, got my own room now!" Jim said with a laugh.

"Good, Happy Birthday, Jimmy. Have many, many more!"


	6. Fuzzy Slippers

**Fuzzy Slippers**

by Starsinger

**Sean's first attempt to bring his newest son a pair of slippers goes somewhat awry much to everyone's amusement. Still don't own them.**

"_A new ship, but she's got the right name. Take care of her Mr. Data."_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Treat her like a lady and she'll always bring you home."_

**Admiral Leonard "Bones" McCoy to Lieutenant Commander Data after inspecting the newest Starship Enterprise in Star Trek: The Next Generation's pilot episode Encounter at Farpoint. He was, btw, 136 years old. Also, while the constitution class Enterprise was a remarkable ship, the Galaxy Class (D) was bad ass. I mean, the saucer section detached itself from the rest of the ship! **

The birthday party was postponed. Not by McCoy or a mad Klingon bent on destroying the hospital, but by Kirk's own body that suddenly decided that Jim needed a nap. "At least he's not trying to die on us anymore," Chapel quipped grimly.

"No, his body has just decided that it suffers from illness induced narcolepsy," they entered the lounge to tell the party goers that it had been delayed.

"I thought he no longer falls asleep at the drop of the hat," Sulu said, handing Brad a streamer he was about to pin on the wall. Charlie, Mat and Carl were helping their Mom set out plates and finger foods. Andrew and Sarah were out helping their Dad get a birthday present for Jim.

Leslie walked into Jim's room as he awoke, breathing hard. She could see the wild look in his eyes, and new he'd had a nightmare. She'd seen plenty of them with her own children. She watched as he raised his right knee up subconsciously before it betrayed him and slithered back down. "Jim, are you alright?" she asked.

Jim closed his eyes, "No, Leslie, I'm not. I keep having the same nightmare, I can't breathe, it hurts so much, and I look up to see Spock, and it's Winona. She's pushing me away again, telling me that my sacrifice is nothing, Sam can do better. And Frank…"

Leslie sat down next to him and took him into her loving arms. He clung to her, weeping, probably like he'd never allowed himself, no, never been allowed to do so before. Suddenly, another male presence was in the room. He also enfolded Jim into his arms. Sean and Leslie let his crying subside. Leslie suddenly hated Winona for all that she'd put this man through.

"Jimmy, listen to me. Frank is dead, he can't hurt you anymore," Leslie said, taking his face in her gentle hands. "Winona is gone, you may never have closure with her, alright? That doesn't mean that no one loves you. McCoy went through two weeks of hell, Spock and Uhura chased that madman down, and one man trusted you enough to talk you into going to the Academy. We're your family now, Jimmy. When Sam is ready, we'll welcome him as well." Jim nodded. "Now, let's get you back into that hoverchair, you're the guest of honor tonight. Admiral Archer can't be here, but I understand Porthos is making an appearance."

Jim laughed as Leslie, with practiced ease, put him in the chair. Then, out of nowhere, Sean pulled out a box, "Happy Birthday, son." Jim stared at the box, and the grinning man before opening it. What was in it made him laugh. Somewhere, Sean had found a pair of fluffy, pink bunny slippers, floppy ears and all. Jim leaned down as far as he could, but he couldn't get them on his feet. Sean picked them up and did the honors. Jim leaned back and admired his feet as they pushed him to the party.

As they entered they sang "Happy Birthday" to him before noticing what adorned his feet. Sarah started laughing, "Daddy, he's a starship Captain, he shouldn't be wearing that!"

Dignity be damned, Jim thought, I'm not taking these off my feet until I get back to my room. Uhura gave Kirk a music player already loaded with music from "The Magic Flute." Sulu, with Brad's help, found a green dress shirt tastefully made that went with his blue eyes. Spock performed on the Vulcan Lyre, Jim didn't realize he could play and he did so beautifully. Then Chapel did something unexpected, she handed him a flute. He glanced at her curiously, "Please, Jim, you play so beautifully."

"I'm a little rusty," Kirk said. He warmed up and then started on one of Chapel's favorites, Tchaikovsy's "Peter and the Wolf". There was applause as he finished, and it wasn't the polite variety either.

Scotty didn't give him alcohol, he knew better. He'd found a case of water, "Said to be the best water on the planet, straight from the old state of Maine!" Chekov had gone in on it with Scotty. McCoy had gone in with Chapel and found an old edition of the combined plays of Anton Chekov. Jim treasured these more than they could ever really know. Porthos, true to his nature, climbed into the chair with Jim and licked his face before settling in his lap. The last present was one Leslie made sure was hanging on Jim's hospital room wall, it was a handmade card, done in crayon and construction paper, from Joanna, wishing Uncle Jim a Happy Birthday.

Admiral Komack finally put in an appearance with a bottle of sparkling cider. Jim really had no words to express what he felt. This was something he had dreamt of for many years, and now he had it, a real family. He looked up and saw another lost soul, Carol Marcus. Brad had thoughtfully managed to invite her. Jim was thankful for that as well, however precipitous a meeting it was, Brad was good for Sulu in more ways than one. Sulu was more confident and more self-assured than Kirk had ever seen him. He moved through the world with a new light in his eyes that Jim suddenly envied.

Jim waved Carol over. She smiled down at Kirk and petted Porthos' head. The pup licked her hand as if to tell her that everything would be alright.


	7. Graduation

**Graduation**

by Starsinger

**Well, McCoy is letting Jim out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Komack, Scotty, and Sulu are all taking him to his brother's graduation from boot camp. Which involves more than a few issues getting Jim dressed. *Denote previous stories. You'll find which ones listed at the bottom. Don't own them, yet. lol**

The orderlies were very competent. Jim sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his command shirt for the first time in over three months. He could at least do that. He watched as his attendants got pants over his feet and over his knees, and then managed his shoes before one got him to his feet while the other pulled his pants up. They even managed to get his pants closed before dropping him in the hoverchair. Jim hated feeling this weak. Next, he put on the dress uniform jacket and fastened it closed. Admiral Komack himself came and got Jim.

Komack endured McCoy's lecture on Jim's medicine and anything else that might come up before they left, bag of stuff Jim needed in the Admiral's hands. "You'd think you were the President or something!" Komack said with a laugh.

"Worse, I'm his best friend," Jim replied with a twinkle. Scotty and Sulu met them at the spaceport to take the short shuttle ride to Orlando for Sam's graduation. This was an exciting time for the young man, he would soon be joining others at the science center in nearby Geneva for special classes in Science to prepare him for his coming career.

"Jim, there are going to be reporters there. It's well known that Sam is your brother, and that you'll be there to see him graduate."

"Don't worry, Admiral, I'll do what I do best," Kirk replied. It was all that they could ask. Strange to think that transatlantic travel had taken hours two hundred years ago. Now, it only took a matter of minutes. They exited the shuttle into the warm, humid Orlando afternoon and it immediately started. People started taking pictures. A couple of teenage girls came running up begging for their pictures with him and taking pictures with him, Scotty and Sulu. He was very polite to them, smiling and being the agreeable man that he always was.

Boot camp was situated where the old Naval Air Station and Boot Camp for the US Navy sat. The parade ground and viewing stand always stood where it would. In the nearby distance, the museum, Cape Canaveral sat, a tribute to humankind's desire to always find what's out there. A ramp at the back of the viewing stand allowed Komack to help Jim get the chair onto the viewing stand. Komack studied Jim from the side. To his mind the young captain still looked small and frail. This was in sharp contrast to the vigorous young man who was often seen dancing across the Academy grounds in front of his best friend. Jim looked up, "What's wrong, Bob? You look like you're afraid I'm going to vanish."

Komack sighed, "I'm just not used to seeing you like this, Jim. Find anything interesting?" he asked, nodding at the PADD.

"No, not since the Klingons, although, the Cardassian thing is intriguing me. If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were getting ready to invade someone," Jim said, stabbing his finger at the PADD. Five months later, Komack would look back at this conversation and remember those all too prophetic words.*

A bugle sounded in the distance and everyone straightened to attention. Soon, companies marched by and saluted the officers on the stage. Jim was the only one not to return the salute. He knew his arms wouldn't be able to stay up long enough to complete the drill exercise in front of him. He did raise his hand in salute as his brother's platoon passed by. He watched as his brother's face lit up returning the salute. Komack went into a long speech about proud service and long standing tradition. Jim had heard it at his own graduation from the Academy. He studied the new recruits below, wondering if any of them would be serving with him on the Enterprise. He snapped back to the present as Komack congratulated the recruits and dismissed them. Sam waited long enough for Jim to get off the platform before grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Jimmy, you made it! I thought that old bear wouldn't let you out of his sight long enough!" Sam said grinning.

Jim laughed at Sam's description of McCoy. "Have you thought of where you're going for your two week leave?" Jim asked.

"I really don't have any place to go," Sam said sadly. No one asked if he wanted to go back to Iowa.

"Well, why don't you come back with me. Leslie and Sean have offered to let you stay with them. You'll like them, Sam, trust me. And you can come watch McCoy find new ways to torture me." Scotty let out a bark of laughter at his comment. They waited as Sam gathered his gear and they headed off to the shuttle. It took a minute for Jim to realize they weren't headed back to Zurich.

"Don't worry, Jim, we're headed for San Francisco, and yes, McCoy knows about this trip. He's meeting us there along with the rest of your staff. Reporters are going to take pictures of you visiting the two memorials that have gone up since the attack." Jim remembered the video taken at the public memorial serviced. He still needed to thank, what was his name, Hendorff? He was pretty sure that was it. He needed to thank Cupcake.** It took moments to cross the continent as the touched down in San Francisco. True to his word, McCoy, Spock, Uhura and Chekov were waiting for them as they got off the shuttle. Komack gripped Jim's shoulder. "There's no way to pretend this didn't happen, but many people still think you're dead. If you're photographed lighting candles…"

Jim nodded his head, he wouldn't be so dead. Jim blinked at the city where he'd spent three years of his life. Heavy machinery still removed heavy steel and concrete rubble. Little memorials had sprung up everywhere as he witnessed billboards with "Missing" signs on them. Jim shook his head, the Enterprise had fought so hard to prevent this, and it wasn't enough, it just wasn't enough. He shook his head, more would have died if the Enterprise hadn't regained power.

They first went to the public memorial in Golden Gate Park. A simple stone marker denoted the time of the attack and who perpetrated it. Flowers, cards, and candles surrounded the stone marking that many people had passed through here. He could hear the cameras going off, and did not try to dissuade them. He was here for the show, and he was the show. He steered the chair over to where candles were burning and McCoy handed him a votive candle. He lit it and set it amongst many more candles. "I'm sorry," he said, "we tried so hard to keep this from happening."

As they continued on to the Starfleet Memorial they gathered a crowd. People came out to see these people who, in the end, saved so many lives. No one said a word as Jim and Admiral Komack lead the way back to the Academy. There, cadets who had noticed the crowd coming their way, assembled on the grounds. Jim looked in further shock at the damage to the place. Another memorial stood in the middle of the grounds. Jim approached and watched as, one-by-one, Spock, Uhura, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov and Komack placed their own tributes around the plaque. He finally added his own. Jim turned to look at those assembled. Hundreds, if not thousands stood there.

"Most of you lost someone you loved, I know I lost someone I cared deeply for. In their memory and honor we shall rebuild. We stand against those who would cause us harm and tear us down and say no more. We will endure, as we have always endured. We hope, that one day, we will no longer be at war, and enjoy peace, but until that day comes, we will always be ready."

***Inevitable**

****Cupcake**

**Wow, two chapters for two different stories in one day, I'm a little impressed! **


	8. The Past

**The Past**

by starsinger

**I'll have you know that this chapter kept creeping into my concentration while I was trying to take a test today! Sheez! The past comes back to shadow Jim, and a dying little boy's request makes its way to the Captain. Don't own them.**

Jim sat on the edge of his bed contemplating removing his shirt. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, it's just that the alternative was the damn hospital gown. He was getting tired of those damn hospital gowns. Uhura entered as he pulled off the shirt and gasped. Many of the scars and marks from Tarsus IV had faded over the years, but one particularly vicious scar stood out near the left shoulder blade. He looked at Uhura, "My years as a misspent youth." She gave him a long look, "McCoy told you, huh?"

"Did you really endure all that?" she asked.

Jim sighed, "My name is spoken by the Tarsus eight only in whispers. They only knew me as JT, well, Kev knows who I am now." Jim finally shrugged back into the gown, "Most of us, our identities are kept a well hidden secret. Word is Kodos isn't dead, and we can identify him. I have that man's face seared into my memory for the rest of my life."

Uhura looked at him aghast, "He escaped?"

Jim nodded, "He was in his holding cell on a starship headed for Earth, and then he wasn't."

"You remember me coming to see you, JT?" another voice asked.

Jim looked up and saw Lieutenant Riley standing there. He grinned, "Yes, Kev, I remember you. Come here." Kev walked over, his head down. "Listen to me. I went into that chamber because I wanted to protect my crew. I knew I was going to die, and I was okay with that." Kevin nodded his head still staring at the ground. "Are you upset because I was protecting you again?"

Riley nodded, no one had noticed that McCoy had closed the door. This particular conversation didn't need to go to the general public. "Kev, we were all heroes that day. We all had a part to play in stopping Khan Kevin sat down in the chair staring at nothing while Jim mouthed at Uhura, "Go get Leslie." Uhura was out of the room like a shot. Jim was suddenly very tired after the long day and started to turn himself back into the bed as his body suddenly decided to take another nap. Kevin managed to catch him before he fell to the floor and eased him to the ground. Kevin frantically called for the nurses.

Kev watched in relief as McCoy took Kirk's vital signs and sighed in relief. "He's asleep, everyone. Guess it snuck up on him again. Let's get him back in bed. "Kev, hey, kid." He looked up at McCoy, "It's okay, Jim's body is still healing and occasionally, it likes to let him know in a spectacular way." He watched as McCoy and the orderlies lifted Kirk into the bed, raised the rails, and tucked him in. Kirk proceeded to roll over onto his left side muttering something about fuzzy slippers. Kevin looked perplexed before McCoy bent over and picked up Sean's birthday present.

At that precise moment, Leslie and Uhura walked into the room. The older woman assessed the situation quickly before walking over to Kev, and putting a warm arm around the man, led him out and into the corridor. They talked quietly. "How many children does she have?"

"Five that she bore, and, I understand, about twenty more that she's 'adopted'. Some women are just born mothers."

It was later, when Ambassador Sarek stopped by that all hell broke loose. Jim woke to arguing. A little bleary, he couldn't quite figure out what was going on, except there was a man in his room, holding a phaser, and he had it pointed at Sarek. Slowly, Jim removed the covers from his legs and watched the Ambassador's calm face as he responded, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you will, you'll go to Bajor, and everything will fall. The Prophets have spoken!" the man raised the weapon and Jim launched himself out of the. He just managed to hit the stranger before the phaser went off. "Let me go! If I stop him from going the horrors will never happen!" They'd landed in a heap, Jim under the stranger. One arm around the man's neck while the other desperately trying to keep the phaser from aiming at the Vulcan. Sarek stooped down and applied the nerve pinch on the man.

McCoy ran in with security a second too late. Sarek pulled the assailant off Jim and then scooped the suddenly floor bound captain into his arms and back into bed. Pain lanced through Jim's lower back as he made it back prompting a groan. Gentle hands helped him roll over onto his side as McCoy ran the tricorder over this back.

"You're alright, Jim, you've just wrenched a muscle in your lower back. Would you like something for the pain? I need to give you something to reduce the swelling as it is."

Jim nodded. His hands were clenched around someone else's. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting Sarek's brown before McCoy applied the spray to his back. Relief flooded his system as the pain receded. Kirk slowly turned back over, "Guess I'm not getting back out of bed for a few days." McCoy chuckled, Jim was stubborn, but he knew a losing battle when he saw it.

Jim saw the PADD in front of him and grabbed it. He pulled up the reports on the Cardassians he'd been studying earlier. "Bajor, Bajor, here it is. It's a warp civilization near Cardassian space. They're highly civilized, relatively peaceful race. They have enormous dilithium crystal reserves. Contact one of the Admirals, Bones, I think I just had one of those moments."

Ambassador Spock came as well. "The Cardassians are a highly aggressive race that in my time, the Federation won't encounter for another sixty years," Spock pulled star charts out on the local screen for Admiral Archer, Sarek and the others. "They are a relatively low-tech society, no Admiral, like Jim said, they've achieved warp drive, so contacting them won't break the Prime Directive. I'm not going to say exactly what happened, but it falls into line with what that man was saying."

Jim looked up, "The reports I've been watching have to do with communications with the Cardassian High Command and its ships. Their space is just this side of the Klingon Neutral Zone. It's unexplored, so we really don't…"

Archer shook his head, "It's relatively unexplored. I have a science vessel, the USS Gagarin, that got lost out there a few months ago."

"Yes, a Captain Kris McDaniel. She had a lot of interesting things to say about the Klingon Empire." Ambassador Spock quickly looked over the Captain's reports.

"They're basically true, Jim. I don't know how she's getting her information, but it is accurate." Jim looked at him, "This never came up in my time, and while she may have existed then, we never crossed paths."

"Where is the Captain?" Sarek asked.

"The Gagarin is currently at the Utopia Planitia shipyards for repairs. She tried to play hopscotch with a quantum singularity outside the solar system and had to be towed back." Everyone winced. "It's time I recalled Kris and her first officer, Liz. We need to talk."

The others left as McCoy stood watching Jim. "What is it Bones?" Jim asked as the silence weighed on them.

"Jim, there's a little boy down in the pediatrics ward. He has a terminal illness, and he has a last wish."

"He wants to meet me," Jim said. McCoy nodded, and found himself helping Jim back into the hoverchair, with a pillow to support his back. "They have cameras, right? So they'll remember this moment of happiness?"

McCoy nodded, "Even if they didn't, the nurses would make sure there were."

The little boy, David, lay wan and listless in his bed. A lot of monitors and machines were hooked up everywhere. Tubes seemed to be coming out of just about everywhere. The boy's mother looked up and her eyes widened. Tears leaked from her eyes as Jim reached out and touched the little boy's arm. "Hey, David, Dr. McCoy tells me you wanted to meet me."

David opened his eyes, foggy grey eyes meeting his blue ones. His face lit up as he saw his hero. He reached up a hand to touch Kirk. Jim smiled as he reached out his own hand and made contact. He heard someone snapping pictures and turned to smile for an older sister who had come into the room. Jim couldn't help but feel for the little waif in the bed. He had been in a very similar position not that long ago. Jim smiled, signed a few autographs, let the mom and daughter kiss him for another picture. McCoy even pulled out an official Starfleet insignia for the boy before they left.

"What if I'm right, Bones? What if the Cardassians are about to invade Bajor? Shouldn't we warn them?" Jim asked.

"Jim, in cases like these, I've never seen you wrong, and I know, right now, you're hoping you are. Hell, maybe Captain McDaniel will be able to tell us otherwise."

"Me too, Bones, me too."

**I'm not completely rewriting Inevitable. This'll be a different version of it. Jim's going to feel VERY left out of it all. Boot Camp, or basic training, is based loosely on what the US military does for its enlisted recruits, the non-Officers. Chief O'Brien from the Next Generation and Deep Space 9 was an enlisted man. This training takes 6-8 weeks depending on the branch of the military they go into. It's the post basic training that takes longer. I had a question about that in one of my reviews.**


	9. The Gagarin

**The Gagarin**

by Starsinger

**Yes, I know the technology isn't there for holodecks, yet. Right now, they are just rumors and dreams. I own myself, but not everyone else.**

Kris cursed as a wire sparked nearby. Mars was not the most inviting place in the solar system, but it was the best place for the repairs. The ship was a mess, quantum singularities notwithstanding. And it looked like the engineers were playing with the systems again. She sighed, with her luck they'd try to install one of those damn holodecks that had been whispered about and that would play havoc with the systems that were already messed up. She winced as she heard a technician curse from another panel nearby. Dumark came and handed her a cup of raktajino. Klingon coffee, she sure could use it right now. Kris glanced up at her unofficial science officer before thanking her.

To first look at Kris she was rather unprepossessing. She stood only 5'4" tall and of moderate weight. She dark hair and slightly darker than fair skin set off unexpectedly green eyes. Rare, even among humans, this eye color attracted stares throughout most of the quadrant. "I suppose they want us off the ship," Kris muttered.

Dumark grinned at her, the skin around her bony head ridges crinkling, "Worse, Admiral Archer wants to see you and Liz. Something about your misadventures near Cardassian space."

Kris sighed, "I suppose he's going to ream me over the coals, especially after marrying your father." Kris stopped and pulled out her gold command shirt from a nearby Jeffries Tube, it was covered in grime. "This'll have to do, they won't let me near my quarters. Of course the fact that there's a big hole near it might have something to do with it."

"They've almost got that repaired, Captain," Liz said, joining her.

"Why are they in such a hurry to finish repairs?" Kris asked as they approached the lock to the outer shipyards. "We got moved to the front of the queue so fast it made my head spin. Not like we're doing anything important. Not like we're a Constitution class or anything."

"Starfleet Academy," Liz told the transporter tech as they climbed up on the platform. They appeared near the main buildings and Kris nearly dropped her cup. Liz whistled. "I'd heard what happened, but…"

Kris nodded her head, the devastation, even four months later, was obvious. Cadets glanced at them and even cautiously saluted them. They both absently saluted back. Liz was a little taller than Kris, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was in stark contrast to her captain. They entered the Admiral's office, Kris still had her gold tunic tucked under her arm and coffee cup in the other hand.

Archer looked at them, "A little informal today, aren't we Kris?"

Kris set the cup down on Archer's desk and shook out the shirt under her arm, grime and dust flew everywhere, even waking Porthos. "You really want me to put this on, Admiral? I spent the last two weeks cleaning up my ship and helping where I can before suddenly we have more help than we know what to do with. I can't get to my quarters because there's a big hole not twenty meters from it. On Earth, that wouldn't be a problem, but she's on Mars, BIG PROBLEM."

"Let me guess, you've been wearing the same clothes since…" Archer asked. Kris nodded. "Steven, can you get another set of uniforms for Captain McDaniel. She prefers the pants and tunic," Kris nodded.

"I'm too old for those damn mini-skirts you're putting them in now, John."

Archer laughed. Soon, Steven entered with a new set of uniforms and Archer waved Kris into the attached facilities to change clothes. Kris returned and handed the old uniforms to Steven with orders to burn them. She noticed two men, Vulcan, had come in while she was changing. She knew one to be Commander Spock of the Enterprise. His resemblance to the other could only mean that he was his father, Ambassador Sarek. Kris cocked her head as Archer introduced the two men.

"What are you up to, John?" Kris asked. She picked up her cup and resumed sipping it.

Archer explained the situation to her, "That's extremely odd, Ambassador. The Bajorans are a very spiritual people. They're not prone to attacking people unless provoked. I would have expected it more out of the Cardassians." Archer handed her a picture of the man, "Yeah, that's a Bajoran alright. You'll never mistake a Cardassian for a Bajoran." She handed the picture to Liz who agreed.

"The Prophets are not prone to putting their people in harm's way," Liz said. "I take it you're repairing the Gagarin to get us out there fast."

Archer nodded, "You'll be taking the Ambassador, Spock, and several other Enterprise crew members with you. It's not like they have anything important to do between now and the time when the Enterprise is repaired."

Kris laughed and stood up to face the other two men, "Welcome aboard, Ambassador, Commander, well, it will be once we can actually get her back in space."

"You're dismissed, Captain. Take care of them, and tell Guldarth to lay off the broken bones. Shirley's giving me an earful as it is."

Liz smirked, "Like that's going to happen." They headed out of Archer's office. "You're staying at the Academy, right?" Liz asked. So we can get a hold of you when we're ready. They're saying the end of the week. With everything they're doing, I hope they're right."

As the two women walked away, heading for the transporter pad, Spock called out after them, "Who is Guldarth?"

"My husband," Kris responded.

Spock and Sarek looked at each other several minutes before heading to another transporter pad. They were headed for Zurich. Jim looked at them, "Who is Guldarth?"

"She says he's her husband, but the name is vaguely…" Sarek's words trailed off.

"Klingon," Uhura responded. "No vaguely about it, Guldarth is the Klingon Chancellor."

**Duh duh duh! lol Just kidding, if you've read Inevitable, you already know this, and who'd going on this little adventure.**


	10. Not a Happy Camper

**Not a Happy Camper**

by Starsinger

**Jim's grounded. And not by Starfleet, or his Mom, or McCoy, but by his own body, and he feels enormously betrayed. Meanwhile, Scotty helps out with repairs on the Gagarin since somebody kicked off the Enterprise. Don't own them.**

"Are you sure he said 'just tap it'?" Kris asked one more time. She faced a wall, it was supposed to light up and answer a question when she tapped it. It just sat there, dark and uncaring.

Her Chief Engineer, Tom Freeman, looked at her, "That's what I was told."

Kris finally hit the wall, and it lit up, wonder of wonders. She looked at Tom, he looked back, "Okay, now we need to get into a boxing match with the damn thing just to get a response?"

"Bridge to Captain McDaniel," Trish, her Chief of Communications interrupted her.

"Kris here, Trish," she said slapping the communicator on the wall, at least it worked. "What is it, Trish."

"There's a request from a Commander Montgomery Scott. He'd like to come aboard to help with repairs. Kris could hear the grin on the other end. Tom was practically dancing with anticipation.

"Tell Scotty to come on over, he's more than welcome," Kris looked at Tom with a grin. "Haven't seen Scotty since we dropped him off at Delta Vega. I still think he got the wrong end of that bargain. At least they got that hole fixed," she muttered. Kris had been allowed back in her quarters two hours ago. Fortunately, there wasn't a lot to fix. She kept her quarters as spare as most Starfleet Captains.

The Gagarin was a compact ship. She consisted of eight decks, mostly devoted to science. There was little difference in the cabins between officers and enlisted, Kris and Liz shared a bathroom. Kris' office was about the size of a closet, she spent most of those working hours not on the bridge in the rec room. She wasn't claustrophobic, there just wasn't enough room in her office for anything. Engineering was the biggest section and its size was standard for any Federation vessel. She had two transporter rooms, and the second biggest section was Science/Medical. The two seemed to run together so often that they were housed on the same three decks. One of the crewmembers was actually trying to figure out the fungus that wiped out those crops on Tarsus IV. Although it really wasn't any danger to the ship, and unless the Gagarin crashed into a habitable planet, it was unlikely to affect anything else, Kris made sure all studies of it were made under strictest isolation. "No need to take any chances," Kris muttered. Shirley grinned at her and handed her a hypo, Kris was allergic to fungus spores. Not badly, but mushrooms did bad things to her.

Kris snapped back to the present as she and Tom headed for transporter room one. Tall and lanky, Tom sported a beard and mustache. Dark brown hair and light skin went well with his brown eyes. They met Scotty as he came off the transporter. "Welcome back, Scotty. Under much nicer circumstances, I must say," Kris said.

"Aye, she a good lookin' ship. I'm jus' glad I kin help someone," Scotty said grinning at Kris. They walked back out into the corridor when the lights failed. Kris groaned. "Tha' happenin' often?" Scotty asked from the darkness.

"Oh, just once or twice…an hour," Kris muttered under her breath. "Even after our run in with that singularity, we didn't have that problem until they started working on her."

That was it, Scotty had heard enough. As soon as the lights came back on and they could see again, he was off like a shot to Engineering. Kris left him and Tom to do what they did best. Beat up Starfleet engineers who didn't have a clue what they were doing. Hours later, she was in the observation lounge when she heard Tom's voice, "You'd think that with a ship this small, they'd know what they were doing."

"Ah, coffee," Scotty said, stopping at the red machine and pouring himself some. Tom made a point of taking it from the blue machine.

"Mr. Scott, you may want to reconsider that coffee," Tom tried to warn him.

Scotty took one sip and Kris could swear she saw his hair stand on end, "Wha' is this? Coffee on steroids?"

"It's called raktajino, and it's an acquired taste. I don't recommend it for anyone who reacts strangely to caffeine." Tom noticed Kris avoided telling him where they got it.

"Well, I guess ye shouldnae gi' it to Chekov when he comes aboard. Where can I find this?" Kris chuckled as the Scot guzzled it down with gusto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was rather comical, McCoy thought. And an excellent example why Jim wouldn't be joining some of his crew on the mission into Bajoran space. He was trying to put on a pair of socks and couldn't quite get his muscles to aim in the direction of opening of the sock. McCoy watched as his flailing muscles put his arms in one quadrant and the offending foot in another.

"Oh, I suppose you think this is funny," Kirk growled as McCoy tried really hard not to laugh.

"No, Jim, I don't. It's just telling you your limits." He earned a death glare from the younger man. "Admiral Archer is here. He wants to talk to you about Tarsus IV."

Jim opened his mouth, then closed it. Of the Admiralty in Starfleet, Pike was the only one he told about his involvement in the whole sorry affair. Then he remembered, Hoshi Sato, one of the victims, was the communications officer on Archer's Enterprise. Kirk nodded and gave up on the sock, somewhat mournfully. Archer moved like the old man that he was. Behind him was a middle-aged looking Vulcan woman. With a start Kirk realized that this had to be T'Pol who would be roughly middle-aged in Vulcan terms. They watched as McCoy exited the room and closed the door behind him.

They looked at Jim. He was suddenly feeling like a specimen in a bottle. "Jim," Archer started, "I don't know how much you know about Tarsus IV, but we're opening up a new investigation into the massacre. There are new rumors that Kodos isn't dead." Kirk shrank back into his bed. It took every fiber of his being to remind himself that getting up and running was not an option. T'Pol just looked at him, cocking her head at his curious reaction.

Archer picked up a rather thick book with pictures, "This contains men about the right age and size as Kodos would be if he were alive. I know you can't identify him." Archer was oblivious, for once, and Jim was grateful. T'Pol on the other hand… "We have several of the Tarsus 9 coming here to look at the pictures. Maybe, after all this time…" his voice trailed off. He was remembering his friend, even twenty years later. "T'Pol, if we could just find this JT, I'm convinced he isn't dead. Why are his records gone if he he's dead? I'm convinced he just doesn't want to be found." Archer looked old, so very old. Jim wished he could confess the lie he'd been living. "I just want to see justice for Hoshi before I die," he said as he wandered out the door.

T'Pol closed the door behind him before returning her gaze to Kirk. She suddenly had her hands on his back and pushed him forward before he knew it. She studied his back before gently returning him to his original position. "Are you sure you can do this, JT?" she asked quietly. He looked at her, stricken. "No, I won't tell him. Please, go through the pictures, see if you can identify him. There are families and friends who need closure on this. I suspect you as well."

Kirk nodded, T'Pol walked out the door as well. He looked down at the book in his hands. How many did he say, nine? No, eight, Jim himself was the ninth. He didn't want to do this. This would reopen old wounds as painful as those that caused the scars on his back. He sighed and opened the book. He looked at every man in there, and none matched the face seared into his memory. The brand, or mark, so vivid that he could never forget it.

Jim had watched as his aunt and uncle, two people who actually cared for and loved him, and his cousins were killed in front of him. His aunt pushing him down. Jim took a deep breath, perhaps it was time for justice. Then, he heard the trembling, uncertain voice in front of him, "JT, is that really you…"

**Just rewatched "The Conscience of the King". Rather tragic what Kodos does at the end. And his daughter, whew. Shakespeare, very simple, Shakespeare.**


	11. Lines Being Crossed

**Lines Being Crossed**

by Starsinger

**Don't own them.**

Jim looked up. The man looked familiar, he just couldn't place him, only eight people called him JT. "Tom?"

Tom walked over and reached out, putting his hand out to actually touch Kirk. "You're alive, I didn't believe it when Kev told me."

"Well, I tried dying not that long ago. Apparently, I have people who really don't like it when I do that," Kirk said watching the young man.

"Yeah, that's why you're stuck here," Tom replied. He turned around as he heard the door close behind him once more. Kirk looked at Tom. "I thought you were dead after Tarsus IV."

Kirk looked at him, "Months of a slow death by starvation versus the relatively quick death of radiation poisoning. I at least had a shot of living after starvation. I've been put in charge of this investigation. Archer thinks I'm outside this…this thing." He handed Tom the book of pictures, "He's not in here. I didn't see him anyway. It's his voice that I remember. If they could just talk," Jim sighed. He looked at Tom. The man had covered the left side of his face with a black cloth. Scars as visible to him as the ones on Kirk's back were to him. Uhura chose that moment to come in. Jim's face became inscrutable as he introduced Tom, "Lieutenant Uhura, this is Dr. Tom Leighton, one of the Tarsus 9."

Uhura nodded, "Nice to meet you, Doctor Leighton. Aren't you a botanist?"

"To my wife's amusement, yes," Kirk's eyes crinkled with joy that Tom would find such happiness. "Captain, I'll meet up with you here later. I have some business to attend. Thank you for listening to my story."

"You're welcome, Doctor, anytime," the man left. Uhura looked at his retreating form.

"Are the scars always so visible?" she asked.

"No, not always, most of the kids managed to stay hidden. Tom and I were singled out for various reasons. You're leaving me," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, Spock, Chekov, and I are leaving tomorrow. Scotty would go too, but after the repairs he saw on the Gagarin, he trusts Starfleet's engineers even less. Yes, I know, he is one of their engineers. Go figure," she stopped. "You actually met T'Pol."

"Yeah, there are rumors that Dr. Phlox is still alive as well, but it will be soon that she'll be the last of the original Enterprise crew. Archer looked VERY old today." Jim's eyes took on a distant view, a scene that only he could see. Neither of them heard the door open and close once again. It was the sound of a voice being cleared that caused them both to look up.

"Captain Kirk? I'm Dina Jeffers, Starfleet, Admiral Archer, asked me to come talk to you." Uhura quietly slipped out as Jim smiled at the young woman.

"You must be one of the Tarsus 9, come on in," he said professionally. "You'll have to forgive my lack of formality. It'll be months before I'm back on my feet."

"Oh, no need, Captain. You're actions on the Enterprise have been broadcast around the Quadrant," she smiled at him. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as he remembered the small girl he had rescued from the smoking ruin of her family's house.

"You don't mind if I record this, do you?" she shook her head. He turned on the recorder and gave both their names. "Tell me what happened, in your own words," she told a long and tortured tale of death, starvation, and innocence lost. Kirk handed her the book, and like Tom before failed to recognize any of the men inside.

"I'm sorry, Captain, it's like trying to identify JT after twenty years, he's not in here," Jim groaned. "I take it you've been stuck with this assignment because you're stuck here?"

"Pretty much," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

Dina stumbled backwards into the wall behind her. She never said a word, she came back to him and touched his face, nodding her head in affirmation. She turned and fled the room. Chapel watched her go, "I've never seen you have that direct an effect on a woman before, Captain. Well, not immediately, anyway," Jim managed a chuckle at her quick wit. "McCoy will be in here to check your back in a minute, Amber was put out that your physical therapy was put off because of that whole incident."

Jim turned over as McCoy examined his lower back. It wasn't that painful, anymore. "We can let you out tomorrow, Jim," McCoy announced, and laughed at Jim's groan. He remembered to turn off the recorder before he turned over. "How many more do you think will come?" McCoy asked professionally.

"All."

What brought Tom and Dina to Earth was simple. Along with Admiral Archer's request Kevin Riley had sent a simple note along with Archer's request, "Come." It had been a long standing rule, if any of them found the whereabouts of JT, they would let the others know. Tom and Dina came, mostly out of curiosity, and perhaps a sense of what Archer wanted himself. When confronted by the eyes they could never forget, a blue so intense that the sky itself seemed inadequate, they joined Riley's message. "Come, he's here."

So they came. Jim's second in command, the only one who had known his real name, Matt. So did Sara, Sammi, David, and Jonni. When they gathered in his room McCoy and Scotty stood there looking at the ragtag group. They had all gone and touched him, almost reassuring themselves that he was really there. Then they sat, some on the floor, others perched on the windowsill, Matt sat on Jim's bed. None took the chair. The book went around, it was agreed that no one in the book was Kodos. Chapel was asked to keep a look out, in case someone wanted to interrupt this very private reunion.

It was Archer who finally intruded. He'd heard of this meeting, and wanted to know how Kirk managed to get them all to Earth. T'Pol, much to his annoyance, had tried to dissuade him from this. "Kirk will tell you when he's ready."

"Jim, how did you get them all here?" Archer asked.

"I asked them, very politely," Jim answered, he was wearing his black undershirt. "No, they haven't identified Kodos in any of those pictures." Archer watched as Jim indicated with his eyes that the others should leave. McCoy and Scotty stayed.

"Jim, these people, Hoshi, we need justice!"

"John, please, don't you think I'm well aware of this?" Jim asked, he pulled off the shirt while sitting on the side of the bed. Archer didn't seem to notice but T'Pol, McCoy, and Scotty all did.

"I don't think you do!" Archer sputtered.

"We looked through those pictures, he's not there!" Jim shouted back pulling on the hospital gown. Archer stumbled back hearing the word "we". "I'm sorry Hoshi-san, I couldn't save you. I watched as they gunned you down and could do nothing to stop it." Archer watched in horror as Kirk lay back down in bed and turned on his side away from him. For the first time Archer got a clear look at Kirk's back.

"I'm sorry, too, Jim," Archer said laying a gentle hand on the man's arm. "No one should go through what you and the others did." Archer looked at the others in the room, "I understand why you wouldn't tell me, T'Pol. It wasn't your secret to give, or yours." He said, pinning McCoy and Scotty with a stern glance. "Don't let him out of sight of you or anyone you trust. JT is…" he couldn't finish the sentence. He'd never thought to be confronted by the reality of it all so soon. McCoy watched as Archer walked away, T'Pol nodded at both men before following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarek, Spock, Uhura, and Chekov arrived on the Gagarin and were greeted by Commander Elizabeth Webber. "Look, we don't have fancy quarters for command level officers much less visiting dignitaries. So, you'll get what we offer. We have six open rooms, I imagine that one of them would be able to serve as your office, Ambassador." Sarek nodded in agreement. "I'll show you what we have in way of a guidance system, which isn't much, but it is a small ship, so actually getting lost should be the hard part." They watched as Liz literally slapped the wall, which blinked into life. "Computer, show us where our visitors will stay," a green line blinked into and then out of existence. Then, it appeared to think twice about it and blinked back on.

"Unfortunately, yes, you have to slap the damn things. Eventually, we're told, that you'll just be able to tap it. Not even Scotty could get them to work right. Some we have virtual boxing matches to get to work. Here's a map," Liz thoughtfully handed over. They entered a turbolift, "Deck Five." They watched in amazement as the turbolift actually moved. "Wow, it actually responded this time. Fortunately, we also have the push button model, there, if it doesn't work the first time," Liz said pointing to the panel. They swiftly arrived at their destination. Liz showed them their individual quarters.

"Kris doesn't care if you decide to move into the same room together, although, I imagine that would get a little crowded." Chekov and Uhura chuckled, "You'll find information pertinent to your field of expertise on the tables in your quarters. Mess and Rec are two decks above you. Feel free to mingle, but, we do have a very diverse and surprising crew, so, please don't be surprised at who you might find. Oh, Chekov, drink from the blue coffee machine. Something Scotty warned me about." They all looked at each other confused, not quite sure why Scotty would be warning them about anything. Soon, they shrugged and went into their new quarters.


	12. The Tarsus 9

**The Tarsus 9**

by Starsinger

**At long last, after many years of hiding it, Kirk, JT, tells his story of Tarsus IV to Admiral Archer, and how the Admiral's friend died. There's a reason I put Brad in JAG, I just didn't know it at the time! Don't own any of it. I don't know how this is going to turn out, I have the bad feeling this is going to be a tough write.**

Archer showed up at Kirk's room the next day. He held a voice recorder in one hand and had Sulu's friend, Brad Kitchner from the Judge Advocate General's office, with him. T'Pol also hovered nearby. Kirk's room was empty, he was gone. Archer started to panic. He looked over and saw McCoy talking with several nurses, he looked completely relaxed. "Doctor, where is the Captain?" Archer asked.

McCoy shook his head, "Jim said you'd be back today. Don't panic, Admiral, he's in physical therapy. Probably getting his butt whooped, so to speak. He'll be back in a few minutes."

The three entered the room and waited. Archer paced, this was the one chance he had to learn how Hoshi, no, he wouldn't go there. They turned as Jim entered the room. Amber looked at his visitors, "Jim, do you want to stay in the chair?"

"No, thank you, Amber, they're going to want to take pictures," Jim said matter of factly. She looked at him and helped him back into the bed. He waited until she left and McCoy entered the room and closed the door. "John, I don't want my name or picture used."

Brad stepped forward, "I'm here to ensure your rights are upheld, Captain. Do you agree to this interview?"

"Yes," he looked at the recorder.

"There's a voice scrambler attached to it, if you'll just test it out," Brad said. Jim did, it worked fine. Jim pulled off his shirt once more and rolled over onto his side. A second viewing did not diminish the horrors of the scars. Brad gently touched the scars and then turned on the recorder. "I'm Brad Kitchner, a civilian with the Judge Advocate General's office. With me are Admiral Johnathan Archer, Starfleet, Lieutenant Commander and Doctor, Leonard McCoy, and the individual simply known as JT. The leader and last member of the Tarsus 9." Brad raised the still camera and carefully took pictures. Kirk covered his head and face with his shirt. "Doctor, in your professional opinion, what made these scars?"

McCoy had never really taken a look at those scars. Jim had always been so careful to keep them covered up. When asked, he'd jokingly told people that it was a result of his misspent youth. "A whip, leather, with flanges attached to cause the most pain and scarring possible," he'd seen pictures of slaves from the nineteenth century with similar scars. "These are fairly old, twenty years at least." Jim rolled back over after they were done.

"Alright, JT, tell me what happened," Archer said quietly.

"It all started when I was ten. I drove my dad's antique car off a cliff in Iowa. My mother, who hadn't been the best mother, was desperately at her wit's end. It was almost a relief when Aunt B called and offered to take me in.

"_You're going, and that's final!" Winona shouted at her least favorite son._

"_Fine, I'll probably be happier there! I won't want to leave. It won't be any worse than what Frank does," she hit him. Not the first time._

"_Don't malign your father!"_

"_He's not my father! MY FATHER'S DEAD!" young Jim screamed at her before fleeing upstairs to the sanctuary that was his room. He packed what little he had and rejoined his mother. She shook her head and they headed for the spaceport._

"Aunt B and Uncle L had a lovely home. Like home on Earth, it was a farm. They loved me like I was one of their own. I grew to thrive and love my new home. Skipped a few grades, stayed out of trouble, that sort of thing. And then, the crops started to fail."

"_I don't know Beatrice, this doesn't look natural. We can't eat it," Larry told his wife._

"_But this has affected all of the crops! All our land! What will we eat?" Beatrice sounded terrified, with good reason. Larry drew her into his arms. Jim listened from the front room, his best friend, Matt, sitting beside him._

"_What will happen?" Matt asked._

"_Well, the governor should contact the Federation, tell them about the problem. They'll help."_

"Governor Kodos did contact the Federation. They promised to send help, but it would take months to gather the necessary resources. Kodos decided they didn't have months, so he took action.

"_In order to save the more worthy members of our society, you have been sentenced to death. Signed, Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV. Jim stood near the middle of the crowd, comprehension slowly dawning moments before bullets started to riddle the bodies of the people around them. Beatrice pushed Jim down to the ground before she was shot herself. He looked over and saw his uncle and cousins start to fall. He couldn't panic, he had to remain calm. He found Matt, and another boy, Tom, and they slowly inched their way to the edge of the crowd. No one saw three small bodies go over the edge of the platform and drop to the ground. They ran for their lives. As they ran they saw homes being burned to the ground, people who were on the list who refused to go._

_They passed through the city and into the countryside. "I'm Tom," the other boy said. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm JT, this is Matt," Jim said before anyone could say anything. "We'd best get into the woods, there's at least cover there. The others followed, they would always follow._

"When dawn broke, we decided to go warn people who weren't there," Jim looked at Admiral Archer. "I told them to go hide in the woods, I'd see what I could find. I went to Hoshi Sato's home. I hoped that she was alright."

"_For your part in the subversive activities, you are sentenced to die!" A man's voice sounded out. A woman's scream followed. Jim couldn't believe his eyes. This old woman was no threat to anyone._

"_You may kill me, but I will not die. The Federation will be here, and you'll answer for this!" she cried as he shook her by her white hair. He picked up his rifle and shot her in the torso. Then they left her to die. Jim waited long enough to make sure they were gone. He crawled to her and cradled her head in his lap. "Jimmy," she said, blood staining her lips. "Tell John that it's alright. I'm fine." He watched as she died._

"_I'm sorry, Hoshi-san. I tried, I really did."_

Jim gave a long sigh as he looked at Archer. The man had tears streaming down his face. Jim patted his hand, "She was an incredible woman. Uhura admires her greatly, and got her inspiration from everything she did working toward a Universal Translator."

"What did you do next?" Archer asked.

"I started foraging, for food. We were starving, and the more I foraged, the more kids I picked up. I couldn't just leave them there. There were thirty when I was done. Sixteen survived to see the Federation come in."

"_Hi, what's your name?" Jim asked the little girl. She was staring at the burned out shell of a house that hours before she had lived in._

"_Dina," she whispered holding desperately to the teddy bear in her arms._

"_Dina, I'm JT, we need to get out of here. They may come back," she nodded. He picked her up, she weighed next to nothing. He shook his head, they were all skin and bones. He found food and slung it over his shoulder as they walked back. He had to remind them again to eat slowly. They didn't want to make themselves sick. Jim was always the last to eat._

"What did they die of, JT?" Brad asked quietly.

"Starvation, dysentery, fevers they had no defense against. You name it, they had it."

"How'd you manage to stay out of sight of the patrols?" Archer asked.

"We had patrols of our own. We even found a good cave with running water. We kept out of sight."

_The sound of a bird warbled through the air. Everyone froze. The three trilled song of a local bird sounded again. They melted into the forest as another patrol clumped through the forest. "I tell you, this JT is a myth!" one patroller muttered. "No kid's that smart!" The other uttered a harsh laugh._

_They continued on their way, but something stopped them. "Ha, look at her! A lamb to the slaughter!" JT and the rest did all they could to resist going to the screaming as more gunshots were heard and then died. The guards laughed as they moved on. JT crept forward and looked at the body, no bodies, of the children lying on the ground. He clenched his fists. They would pay._

"How'd you get caught?" John asked.

"I got desperate, I went to the main city to steal food. Tom was with me."

_They crept into the palace itself, rumors of hordes of food goading them on. Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next as they were grabbed from behind. "What have we here? Could this be the great JT that everyone whispers about?" Jim shrank away from the man in front of him. "You're here to steal food for those worthless brats you care so much about."_

"_Not as worthless as you, Kodos," Jim snarled._

"_Ah, you know who I am. You have to die," he told them. "Take them below."_

"I don't know what happened to Tom. When next I saw him the left side of his face was scarred horribly and his left eye was gone. I wasn't in any better shape. Seemed, Kodos like to torture his victims before he killed them. It was personal."

"_Well, JT, I take pride in my work. I'll break you before I kill you. Tell me where those children are!" Jim had been tied to a post in the middle of a yard, his shirt gone. He felt the whip touch his back, over and over again. He refused to yield, he would not tell them where his kids were. Then there were murmurs, the Federation ships were coming into the solar system. Kodos screamed, telling his guards to throw these traitors into the dungeon._

_Jim was chained to the wall, a fresh loaf of bread on the table in front of him, taunting him, he was so very hungry. His back ached, and there was a smell. His immune system was compromised. He had gone, he didn't know how long, months without regular meals. He heard the door to the cell rattle and he looked up, and a Vulcan stood there._

"To this day, I don't know who that Vulcan was. He'd been sent by the Vulcan High Command to find a family that had been sent to Tarsus IV. He looked at me and got me out of those chains."

_Jim was fading in and out of consciousness, Tom wasn't much better. He grabbed the Vulcan's shirt, and told him where he could find his kids. He knew they would be safe, this man was Vulcan. The Vulcan carried Jim and then Tom outside to the waiting medics. Jim knew murder when he saw it, that Vulcan was ready to kill over what he saw there._

"_Ambassador, I don't know if he'll make it. He's very thin, and these wounds have gone septic," a medic told the Vulcan. "I don't understand how anyone could do this to children."_

"The Vulcan rescued my kids. I spent months in the hospital, listed only as JT. When I was well enough they shipped me back to Earth, where I was no longer welcome at home. I wandered the globe, picking up stuff, and finally, wound up in San Francisco, where Christopher Pike had talked me into going to the Academy."

"JT, thank you. Could you identify Kodos if you ever saw him again?" Brad asked. Archer and McCoy were both glad for Brad's professional demeanor. They both wanted to wrap their hands around someone's neck for what happened.

"It's his voice, Brad. I can never forget his voice. Faces change, but that voice never will." They watched as Jim drifted off to sleep.

"Computer, end recording," Brad said. The whirring of the machine stopped. "Wow, the last of the Tarsus 9. How did he remain hidden for so long."

Archer answered, "He's a genius Brad. I suspect that why we never found any record on JT was because he went in and erased any and all traces of his existence. Those kids never forgot, though. They all remembered those blue eyes."

"What do we do now?" McCoy asked.

"Keep him under surveillance until you go back into space," Archer said. "We can't take any chances that something might happen to him, or Riley. Oh, Hoshi, at least now we know."


	13. Leaks to the Press

**Leaks to the Press**

by Starsinger

**Word that JT has been found and identified is "leaked" to the press. Don't own them.**

"When do you think the press will catch wind of this story?" McCoy asked Jim.

"Today," Jim responded absently. He was pulling on his black shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed. Waiting for Amber to show with the chair. Right on schedule Amber showed up to help him out of bed. He was needing her help less and less, but she still had that chair. Walking was now a long and arduous process as his muscles were still trying to decide whether or not to support him. McCoy stared after him as he wheeled himself away. He had insisted on using the manual wheelchairs to get some exercise.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," McCoy muttered.

Jim strained with every fiber of his being to get his legs to go forward while holding himself upright on the parallel bars. Sweat streamed down his face as the orderly with the wheelchair followed him quietly. Finally, he reached the end of the bars and collapsed down. The chair caught him. "I never thought this would be so difficult," Jim said, gasping.

Amber patted him on the shoulder, "It'll get easier again, Jim. Just be patient." Amber helped him turn around and sit in the chair. He picked up the towel thrown at him and blotted his face before he heard excited voices. Sam's voice he could hear clear across the PT room.

"Jimmy, you're not going to believe this!" Sam said excitedly. "They found the last one, JT, the leader of the Tarsus 9!"

"_It has been confirmed, the missing link, JT has been found. His account has been recorded, but his voice has been disguised to protect his identity. We will warn you, what you are about to see is graphic, and may be hard to watch."_

Jim watched, hearing his own words describing the attack in the square and his subsequent escape with Matt and Tom. He even stared curiously at his own back. He'd never actually seen the scars. He mimicked the wince in sympathy as the nurses and doctors watched and heard his story in horror.

"_The recording was recently taken by Admiral Archer, who was the one who apparently found JT in spite of a concerted effort on his part to be left alone. It is said that Kodos may, in fact, still be alive, so his wish to remain anonymous is quite understandable."_

"_What are the known members of the Tarsus 9 saying?" one reporter asked._

"_We talked to Dr. Tom Leighton today. All he would say was that it was JT that had been found, and he would not tell on his friend."_

"_Any idea who leaked the story?"_

"_No, although it has been suggested that it came from the Judge Advocate General's Office."_

McCoy quietly cursed before Jim met his eyes and shook his head. Sam came up to them, subdued, "Wow, JT really has to be one messed up individual. Those scars…" his voice trailed off, oblivious to the looks McCoy and Kirk gave each other. He soon left promising to be back later.

"Alright, Jim, what did you and Brad cook up?" Bones asked, closing the door behind him.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later. We agreed to let the press have an edited version of the recording. Brad had an aide accidentally drop it in front of a reporter late last night. She was in a hurry. The rest of it has been entered into evidence at the Federation Justice Center and been made available to cultural Anthropologists who are eager to learn more of the Tarsus IV events. I still can't believe that interview took four hours!" Jim said. Jim trailed off, wondering how his friends on the Gagarin were doing.

_Meanwhile_

Spock, Sarek, Chekov and Uhura sat in astonishment as a whole troop of Klingons came into the Observation Lounge. Several of the crew members nodded absently to them before returning to whatever they were doing. One of them, a big man wearing some sort of robes of office, sat next to Liz and started talking. Liz shook her head and laughed. "We didn't expect you out here, Guldarth. Have you seen Dumark, yet?"

"I didn't come to see my daughter, I came to see my wife," the Klingon growled in perfect Federation Standard.

"Don't break too many bones, this time, Guldarth. You know how upset Shirley gets when she has to put you back together." Guldarth gave her an innocent "Who me?" look before resuming his drink. The coffee from the red machine.

"You're as innocent as a Ferengi, Guldarth," came a challenge from the doorway. The room grew still, quiet as a mouse. You could hear a pin drop. Kris came forward, dropping a PADD on the table where the Enterprise crew sat, ogling.

"You insult me, woman, how dare you insult my honor," he growled at her.

Spock started to rise. Dumark frantically waved him down, "Don't interfere, she knows what she's doing."

Uhura certainly hoped so. She watched as everyone cleared out of the way of the two circling each other. Shirley barely had time to give Kris a hypo before the two clashed. No one of the Enterprise crew was quite sure what happened next, but suddenly Guldarth was lying face down on the ground with Kris perched atop him. Guldarth called out a few insults as his crew cheered the Gagarin Captain, then handed her a cup of something. They watched as she grimace as she threw the whole thing back.

"Kris is allergic to Blood Wine, but, since Shirley can give her a hypo to counteract that, she's good."

They watched as Kris got up and walked over to their table, she did not sit down. "Look, before I go, don't let Chekov drink from the red machine. It's stronger coffee than any of you are used to, and don't let the Klingons bother you. They're harmless on my vessel. Right boys?!" she asked raising her voice slightly. Uhura hid a laugh as they agree, with a few gulps for good measure. Dumark nodded her head, "See you in a day or two." She said as Guldarth turned her around for a full throttled kiss.

"Good to see you, woman," he growled.

"You're getting old, Guldarth, you never laid a hand on me," Kris said as he carried her out of the lounge. The doors to the lounge slid shut and Klingons slid into chairs talking animatedly to each other and their Federation counterparts. It all seemed so normal.

"They did try to warn us," Spock said as Sarek opened the PADD that Kris had absently dropped on their table.

Sarek grunted and covered his face. Spock pulled the PADD to him, but his face remained impassive as he passed it to Uhura. Chekov looked perplexed as Spock and Uhura's expressions became tight. The note read, "Ambassador, JT has been located. Instructions?"

As one, they all turned and looked at Spock's father.


	14. Sarek's Story

**Sarek's Story**

by Starsinger

**Yes, it was Sarek who went to Tarsus IV looking for the Vulcan family, and wound up finding JT and Tom. Yes, Sarek knew who he was looking at when he faced Jim on the bridge of the Enterprise and kept his mouth shut. Don't own them.**

"Tomorrow," Sarek said with a shake of his head. "There are people here on this ship who can help tell this tale. One of them is with her husband."

The next morning Commander Tom Freeman and Captain Kris McDaniel sat in Sarek's office with Spock and Uhura attending along with Sarek. Kris' arm was in a sling, Shirley had been impressed until she realized that she'd have to set Guldarth's right ankle. Sarek looked at Tom and Kris before nodding his head.

"Twenty years ago, Tom and I were young lieutenants on our first mission aboard the USS Saratoga. It seemed like an easy run, one we'd made a hundred times before, though not to this particular colony. Colony was in distress: famine, civil war, alien attack, etc. We knew it was famine, but we'd seen it before and knew what to do. At least we thought we did," Kris was perched on Guldarth's lap.

Guldarth's only comment was, "Who am I going to tell? I don't talk to human reporters."

Sarek picked up the tale, "The Saratoga swung by Vulcan to pick me up. Salong and his wife and two children were and are cousins. I boarded the Saratoga not knowing what horrors I would find."

"To be honest, Ambassador, none of us were prepared. There were supposed to be eight thousand settlers there. When we got there, there were four thousand relatively healthy settlers, and thirty starving children." Tom shuddered, "I'll never forget the smell. To this day it never has left me."

_The security detail beamed down to a spot not far from the governor's palace. The Vulcan family had settled not far from it. No one was prepared for the smoke and the smell of burnt human flesh. "What the hell happened here?" Kris asked._

_One of the security guards found the body of a small human child, it had been beaten to death. The injuries so severe that making out anything was next to impossible. Several of the security team emptied the contents of their stomachs. They poked around, exploring. Medical joined them. It was Sarek who found the opening to the dungeon underground and went down before anyone realized his intent._

"I found JT, chained to a wall. He'd been whipped, I could smell the infection from the door. Another boy lay huddled on the floor. His face was a ruined mess. I took him up first, I needed help with Kirk's chains. It was one of the few times that I felt rage so terrible that I wanted to kill with my bare hands. No child should be made to suffer like this."

_Sarek tried so hard to keep from injuring both of the boys even more than they already were. Sarek reached out a hand and touched Kirk's mind. He bade the boy to sleep while he took off his cloak and wrapped him up in it. In that moment, coordinates sprang to Sarek's mind. It came from the boy. Starving children were at these coordinates, including two Vulcans. Sarek wasn't sure how he could thank the boy. He handed him to a medic and asked Kris and the rest of security to join him. If he didn't leave this place, someone would die._

_The beamed to the coordinates and found nothing. Sarek's sharp hearing and eyes kept a lookout as Kris and Susan unslung food sacks from their shoulders. "We have food, and we won't hurt you!" Susan called out. Slowly, a small face peered out, wary. The way through to them turned out fairly easy, Sarek was not human. Everyone who had hurt them was human. The children tumbled out of the bushes and surrounded them. Finally Sedork and T'Mera came out. Sarek reached out and touched them, telling them they were safe._

"I learned later that Salong and T'Ira were in that square. They'd left the children with a neighbor. When the neighbors heard what was happening, they urged the children to flee," Tom said. Tom sighed, "I have two daughters, and they were both very young at the time. If that had been my children, people would have paid."

"I went back to look for the boys. Tom was easy enough to find. His wounds were easily healed and hadn't yet been infected. JT's had become badly infected and he was rushed back to Earth. I tried to look for him later, but every single record of him vanished," Sarek said.

"Twelve million people were ordered to die during World War II, most of them Jews, and yet we're still surprised when our own kind is capable of something this atrocious." Kris said. "The numbers here weren't as staggering, but I'll never forget those emaciated bodies. They were walking skeletons."

"The most amazing part of it was the kids," Sarek said. "They kept asking about JT. They described how he kept them alive. He set up patrols as a warning. He made sure they ate before he did. They often described how he went hungry at night just to make sure everyone ate. I looked for him to thank him, but I didn't know who he could possibly be, or even if he survived."

"When did you realize it was him?" Spock asked him.

"He came up off that console you had tried to choke him to death over and looked right at me. There was an indomitable spirit behind those eyes, Spock. There still is. People talk about never forgetting those eyes, and they were right."

"Captain," a voice was heard over the intercom. "Go ahead," Kris said absently after hitting the com button.

"We're entering Bajoran space," came the reply.

Kris stood adjusting the sling, "Well, we're here. Time to find out some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was McCoy who took him out to eat. A local restaurant that served a wide variety of food. Carol and Chris both joined them. "Jim, you need to eat more!" McCoy complained, again.

Jim always ate sparingly, enough to satisfy hunger, and sometimes not even that. McCoy suspected that his months on Tarsus IV had done something to the wiring in his brain. It no longer told Kirk when he was hungry. At the Academy there were cadets who were on a strict weight control regimen. Kirk was the only one whose regimen was to gain weight.

The problem was that when food was set in front of him, he ate it all, and nothing more. While that was a good way to keep in shape, it was often barely enough to keep a rat healthy. It still amazed McCoy that he hadn't frozen to death on Delta Vega. Jim had very little fat on him. Jim just smiled wanly at McCoy, and ate whatever he was given to.

It was still peaceful, no reporters had managed to find them yet, and Jim was actually beginning to walk with the aid of a cane. McCoy reassured Jim that they would be going back to San Francisco soon, but he needed to gain some weight, first. Jim's slow, painful walk was in sharp contrast to the sharp, energetic walk that McCoy had been used to. Jim still used a wheelchair to get around most places. McCoy knew Jim felt better now that he could do most things for himself.

Leslie and Sean joined them for dinner. Jim didn't know it yet, but tomorrow they were heading back to the Enterprise. It was Sulu's birthday, and, after much grumbling, the engineers were letting Brad decorate the forward Observation Lounge for the party. Starfleet engineers and doctors were always grumbling. Sam would be going with them. It was his last day before he left for Geneva, and they wanted one last time together. Winona was still missing, but Leslie made sure that neither man lacked for her loss.

**Next chapter, we meet the Bajorans, and find out more about those pesky prophets.**


	15. Of Stubborn Klingons

**Of Stubborn Klingons and Menacing Cardassians**

by Starsinger

**Don't own them. Excuse me, I had to do some research on Bajor. AND keep reminding myself that the wormhole won't be discovered for another eighty years. blowing raspberries**

Bajor was an interesting world by anyone's definitions, even Vulcan. Located well outside what most scientists consider the "Goldilocks Zone", it was, in fact, the seventh planet in the system. While well out of the Federation's area of influence, it had enough space traffic that new species popping up wasn't unusual. They were also one of the few places that the Klingons simply traded with instead of conquering. "There's an old prophecy that says, 'Whoever conquers Bajor will earn the wrath of the Prophets.'" Dumark said in explanation.

"You've been here before?" Sarek asked Liz. She was currently in charge as Shirley was working on Kris' shoulder.

"Oh, yes, this is where we got lost," Liz chuckled. The problem with telling a science vessel filled with scientists to go find stuff, is that they get lost in doing just that. Kris had degrees in Anthropology and Xenobiology. Liz brought along her little critters to add to her specialty of Herpetology. Tom was a Botanist and dabbled in Volcanology. There didn't need to be a science department, the entire crew was already in it.

They spent months skirting the Neutral Zone and avoiding Cardassian space. The Cardassian vessels fired at them if they got too close, so the Gagarin spent much of that time trying to figure out where Cardassian space started and everybody else's ended. This task was made more difficult since Cardassians were a highly aggressive race who tended to take over whole star systems.

The discovered Bajor on a lark. Various Vedeks and Mylars, religious leaders, called it the will of the Prophets. Kai Ulvana openly welcomed them and told them they would be back "To witness the sky rain fire down upon us and tear us apart. You will save a piece of us for our Emissary." So, the crew were made welcome, and the Bajorans helped them by showing them what to avoid.

They made friends, picked up samples of flora and fauna that the Bajorans didn't mind them taking, and took their leave. Then, they wandered into Klingon space responding to a distress call from a convoy. What a ship barely able to defend itself was doing coming to somebody's rescue, no one was quite sure about, but there they were. Fortunately, the raiders took one look at the ship and turned tail. The commander of the convoy was grateful and asked that they continue with them. Telling them that he'd explain to any Klingon vessels why they were there.

This was where they ran across Dumark. Her ship had been badly damaged in the raid. The convoy had been carrying dilithium crystals and Guldarth's only daughter, Dumark. The ended up beaming most of the crew onto the Gagarin, where Shirley ended up taking a crash course in Klingon Physiology. Fortunately, the doctor from the ship did survive, and helped her through several surgeries before needing those services himself.

It was with a lot of trepidation that they approached Qo'noS. They weren't supposed to be this far into Klingon Territory. Most of the crew had learned Klingon during the three week voyage, and their encounter with the glowering Klingon Chancellor did not help much as they transported their passengers down by shuttlecraft.

"So, how did your Captain end up marrying the Klingon Chancellor?" Uhura finally asked, interrupting their tale.

"I'm getting to that," Liz said. "For some reason, Klingons are obsessed with the color green, at least Guldarth is. No Klingon has naturally green eyes."

Kris, Liz, Tom, and Shirley all escorted Dumark to the surface of Qo'noS in what was probably the first time a human was invited to come down. Dumark was eventually given a clean bill of health. Guldarth would probably have just let them all go, but members of his own council started grumbling about it. Dumark, on shaky legs, announced that she would be going with the Gagarin crew, "To start a dialog with the Humans."

Unfortunately, that just wasn't enough. Dumark quickly issued instructions to Kris. Guldarth would propose marriage. Courtship, she explained, was hard and both of them would be expected to be visibly injured when they came back.

Kris' question was simple, "Will marrying him get us out of here alive?" Dumark nodded, "Looks like I'm getting married."

"Don't flinch, don't look away from him, no matter what he does," Dumark concluded.

Guldarth grabbed Kris by the hair and thus it all came to a head. They were permitted to return to the ship, and told that their Captain would follow. A week later Kris finally showed back up in a wheelchair. Bruises, strains, and broken bones were worth it as far as Kris was concerned. Her ship left Klingon Territory with the only standing invitation to come back.

"Then, we encountered that Quantum Singularity at the edge of the solar system and had to be towed back," Liz concluded.

"Wait a minute, you survived attacks by Cardassians and threats by Klingons only to be done in by a natural phenomenon when you were almost home?" Uhura asked

"Ironic, isn't it?" Dumark observed.

"Commander, we're being hailed by Bajor. They're asking to talk to the Ambassador in person. It's Kai Ulvana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim was enjoying the birthday party. It was good to have something to distract him from the people who were missing. He couldn't help but worry about them, he hadn't heard from them in weeks. The last message was from Uhura saying they had reached Bajoran space. He rolled up to Brad and accepted the glass of orange juice with a laugh. "How long has it been since you've had a drink, Captain?"

"Since Chris went to find me in the bar before that damned meeting of Admiral Marcus'," Kirk said with a grimace. "McCoy doesn't need to tell me I can't drink with all the medication I'm on. I have enough common sense to know that. I don't want to set back my recovery."

"Word is you're actually walking, Captain," Dr. Marcus said softly.

Kirk looked around, he could see they could all use something to cheer them. The long months with the Enterprise down and his own near death experience had them subdued. Kirk kicked the foot rests up as McCoy brought over a cane. It was the one Pike had been using at the end of his life. Archer and Johnson, who were in attendance, watched intensely as Kirk, with McCoy's assistance, stood and walked. He leaned heavily on the cane and it was only a few steps, but everyone present broke into applause. Jim smiled, the spark back in his eyes.

"Okay, this day isn't about me," he said as Brad pushed the chair back under him. "That was because of months of hard work." He settled back as Joanna climbed into his lap. Joscelyn didn't argue very hard when Bones suggested he take Joanna for a few days after Joscelyn's mother died. She was grateful, and Joanna adored her Uncle Jim, so bringing her to the party wasn't a struggle.

McCoy never said it, but he was proud of Jim. Everything that he had been through in his life would have driven many a person into a short life at the end of a whiskey bottle, but if anything that Tarsus IV had taught Jim, it was never give up, never surrender.

**Okay, name the movie where the last line came from and you'll get virtual cookies! **


	16. And Then He Was There

**Then He Was There**

by Starsinger

**The whole Tarsus IV tragedy comes to an abrupt and unseen head, and Spock and Sarek meet the Kai. Virtual cookies to Royal Pink Dogs who got the reference to Galaxy Quest. I love that movie. It makes fun of Star Trek. No, not the series itself, but everything around it, especially the fans. Worth watching if you haven't seen it. Don't own any of it.**

McCoy had insisted on this outing. Jim loved watching Shakespeare, and a travelling company was playing "Macbeth" nearby. Kirk was actually smiling as he wheeled himself into the small theater. It was casual, they were wearing civilian clothes. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

The theater manager was tripping over his feet to give them good seats. The famous Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy visiting HIS theater to see a play almost gave him a heart attack or a stroke depending on who you asked. Kirk and McCoy ended up near the front because of the chair and watched in eager anticipation as the play started.

It was halfway through the play that McCoy noticed Jim's white knuckles clenching the arm of the chair. Jim was pale, almost shaking. "Do you want to leave?" McCoy asked, alarmed.

Jim shook his head, "See if we can meet the actors, Bones, please." Then, Bones noticed Kirk's eyes never left the face of one man, the lead actor in the play.

The theater manager almost fell over his own feet to introduce them. "Captain Kirk, this is Anton Karidian, and his lovely daughter, Lenore."

Jim smiled affably, reaching out a hand to shake that of Anton. He kissed Lenore's hand, the gallant gentleman, she smiled down at him, "You're very charming, Captain, even from down there. How long are you going to be in that?"

"Not much longer, Miss, I'm walking now, just not very well," the group laughed.

"What happened in San Francisco was a tragedy," Karidian said. "So many dead."

"Yes, it was. If you'll excuse us, we need to get back. I have physical therapy and a meeting with Admiral Archer." They all murmured their farewells as the two left.

"You don't have a meeting with Admiral Archer," Bones said as they reentered the hospital.

"I will, Bones, I will. Call him, tell him I need to speak with him," Bones nodded as he watched Jim change and get into bed. Something was on his mind. "You'll find out when he does, please Bones."

Archer showed up the next morning, typically while Jim was at physical therapy. Bones could only shrug when asked what this was all about. Amber and Kirk came in about twenty minutes later talking animatedly about something that happened in PT when he saw Archer. He thanked the woman before closing the door behind him. Jim picked up the PADD that was lying on the bedside table and started thumbing through it before handing it to Archer. "Why are you showing me a picture of an actor, Jim?" Archer asked, puzzled.

"Anton Karidian went by another name, years ago. One that I can never forget. He is Kodos the Executioner."

With remarkable speed the other members of the Tarsus 9 were quickly summoned to Jim's room, and one-by-one all confirmed what Jim was saying. Tom started sobbing so hard he had to sit down. Dina and Matt hugged each other. Tom's wife, Martha, tried to soothe her husband, her face was hard. Kirk played the recording he had taken at the play, it had been for another purpose entirely, to show his crew. Now, it was to incriminate a man for the deaths of nearly four thousand people. Tears were dripping down many faces by the time it was done.

Archer crouched in front of Jim's chair and looked straight into his eyes, "Are you sure it's him?" Jim nodded his head. "Okay, everyone, this is how this is going to work. We'll take him into custody, and each of you will have a security detail, especially you, Jim. He's seen you, he may have recognized you as well." Jim nodded. "McCoy, how soon can you release him from the hospital?"

"I was planning on doing it next week," McCoy replied. "He'll need to go back to San Francisco. I understand that the hospital there has been repaired and he can continue his physical therapy there."

"And he can start teaching classes and driving my tactical team mad in person," Archer gave a mirthless laugh. "Commodore Denor is still trying to figure out the connections you're making in seconds, Jim." Jim chuckled as he realized he was going back to San Francisco tomorrow. He reached out and grabbed McCoy's hand.

McCoy waited until the others left and he closed the door, "Archer has assured me that we'll be next to each other as far as room assignments go. So, don't go getting any ideas, and, could you do me a favor?" He put a form on Jim's table, "I've asked Leslie to transfer to the Enterprise when she's ready to leave, and she said yes," Jim nearly fell out of his chair reaching for a pen so he could sign the form. Sean had asked to transfer as well, and that made Jim happy. Kirk and McCoy spent their last night in Switzerland on the balcony, watching the sunset, and sipping Virgin Strawberry Daiquiris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kris, Tom, Liz, Sarek, Spock, Uhura, Chekov and several others beamed down to the surface of Bajor. No one was expecting trouble, they just wanted some down time. Kris nodded to Liz as she started off in the direction of what appeared to be a temple. It wasn't far and Kris was giving a basic rundown on the Religious Culture. "Kai Ulwana Dir is the spiritual leader of their people, think of her as a kind of Pope. Vedeks are cardinals and Mylars are priests. Ulwana is actually her surname, like the Chinese on Earth. Dir is her given name. The Prophets are very real beings in their world. They have also have beings, called the Pah Wraiths, who are their antithesis. Hopefully, we won't have to worry about them, but you never know.

"The Prophets speak to the Bajorans by communicating with them through orbs, and if you don't believe they can do that, then you should try one. I did, it was…unnerving to say the least. Kai Ulwana is a little old woman with a…well…you'll see." Kris left them at the temple steps. Spock and Sarek looked at each other and entered the building. A young man, a Mylar Ulwana Sergat, greeted them at the door. He was unprepossessing with an air of calm command.

"My grandmother is waiting for you. This way," he said. They followed him through a maze of stone corridors. They passed many people, men and women, who nodded at the pair. The biggest difference between Bajorans and most humanoids was a nose ridge running down the outside of the nose. They also wore a linked earring, one that ran from the outside of the ear to the earlobe, on the left ear. The elderly Kai greeted them. They couldn't help but notice her eyes clouded with cataracts, she was nearly blind. Her red robes covered her from head to toe leaving only her face, ears, and hands free. "Come, Ambassador, come, the Prophets wish to talk to you."

Sarek stepped into a room with a very strange box, "Open it, and the will of the Prophets is revealed." Sarek opened it with some trepidation as light filled the room.

A flash of light greeted them, they found themselves standing in an office overlooking the ugliest bridge either of them had ever seen. Everything around them was alien and dirty. A tall, balding black man stood talking to a young woman with spots running down her face and neck grinned at an older black man_, "So, how do you feel. You're the Emissary for the Bajoran people."_

"_Don't you find it odd, old man, that a human is a source of spiritual connection for an entirely different species?" the man asked._

"_Benjamin Sisko, if anyone can do this, it's you. I think you've found your calling."_

"_If I didn't know better, Jadzia Dax, I'd swear you were making fun of me," he replied with an infectious grin."_

The scene shifted, Sarek was staring at himself and Ulwana's grandson, looking at another woman with spots. He suddenly knew it was the same person, but it wasn't.

"_Ambassador, we're flattered that you've come here. Are you sure we're the right ones?" the young woman asked._

"_We were told Emony Dax, and if what we saw is true, you will hold the key for the future of the Bajoran people and the Alpha Quadrant." Sarek held out the box with the Orb of the Prophets._

Sarek closed the box and looked at his son. "We need to talk to the others. See how much they know about Trills."


	17. San Francisco

**San Francisco**

by Starsinger

**Jim faces a changed landscape, as he and Bones return to the city where they became officers. Don't own them.**

Jim had two security members with him as he and McCoy left Zurich. They waited until Archer gave them the all clear, Kodos was in custody. They reached the shuttleport without incident and Jim settled into his seat. His wheelchair folded up in the space behind them. "I'll be glad when I don't need that anymore," Jim told Bones.

McCoy smiled at him, "You'll know when you won't." Jim nodded. He had a lot on his mind, especially the trial coming up. The Federation was planning a swift and public trial. Families of his victims would find closure, and soon. "You're thinking about not hiding your identity at his trial," McCoy said softly.

"He has a right to face his accusers, all of them, including me. I think it's time JT came out of hiding," he said quietly.

"You're a braver man than I," Bones said. They were housed in the instructor's wing at the Academy. The cadets gave them startled looks and salutes as they passed. The new term was due to start the next day. They received their room assignments and were told to report to Admiral Barnett. They did so with such alacrity that it made him chuckle.

Barnett immediately held up a hand to Bones, "I realize he's not cleared for full duty, Doctor, and he's doing something in the next few weeks that will keep him occupied. I'm not happy with Archer, he won't tell me what it is. Care to elaborate?"

"Confidentially?" Kirk asked. Barnett nodded, confused.

"You're going to have to start somewhere, Jim," Bones said.

Kirk nodded, "The man known as Kodos the Executioner has been identified and arrested. I'm going to be testifying."

"In what capacity," Barnett asked, his dark eyebrows creasing.

"As one of the Tarsus 9," Jim said quietly, not meeting the Admiral's eyes.

"I take it that was your back spread across the media recently?" Barnett asked. McCoy nodded in response. Barnett rose from his seat and walked to the window. "That explains the security. Alright, Jim, you're in charge of redesigning the Kobayashi Maru. I want a complete overhaul, including locking cadets out if they should attempt to do what you did."

"May I make one minor change?" Kirk asked.

"What?" Barnett asked hesitantly.

"Don't make it completely unwinnable. Let me give them a, say, fifty-two second window of time where they can figure a way out, and if they don't, well, they're toast," Jim paused as Barnett tried to interrupt. "I still don't believe in no-win scenarios. Yes, I died over Earth, but I still won. My ship and crew were safe. Admiral Marcus was the true loser. He lost everything in the end, even his own daughter. This will weed out ones who will skate by in any tactical class I give with the ones who will truly get something out of it." Meanwhile, Jim ended up teaching Vulcan in Spock's place. They had just gotten outside when they heard the news, one of the Tarsus 9 was seriously injured when a man wielding a phaser tried to kill her. It wasn't known if Dina would make it. The man had gotten away.

"Dammit!" Jim exclaimed. Jim stopped the chair in the hallway near his room. They saw Archer approaching them.

"Good, you heard the news. We're having the rest of the survivors moved here to the Academy. That way we can at least restrict their movements." They knew why they were getting attacked. Someone didn't want Kodos to be prosecuted. The first casualty occurred when Kevin and Sammi were both poisoned. Kevin survived, Sammi didn't. Archer and Barnett put a twenty-four our lock-down on all the survivors, even Kirk.

They had hoped Kirk would remain unnoticed, but someone apparently recognized him. Jim was, standing in the computer science building when they heard the unmistakable whine of a phaser on overload. His security detail took no chances. They called on the intercom for everyone to evacuate the building, grabbed the Captain, and sprinted for the exit. Jim wasn't used to being carried over someone's shoulder, but knew he could never make it on his own feet and never protested. All three of them wound up in the hospital. McCoy was frantic until he found them. Nobody was killed or seriously hurt, but, like Kirk and the rest, minor shrapnel wounds abounded. They were lucky.

Kodos was securely locked in prison, and no one could figure out who was doing this. The answer, surprisingly enough, came from Ambassador Spock. He went to see Kodos and his daughter. He confirmed the man's identity from his own universe, not that it would ever stand up in a court of law. His answer was simple: look at the daughter. After an hour's intense examination by Bones, Kirk was released from the hospital and Sulu came and got him, taking him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trill?" Kris and Dumark asked. They were more than a little puzzled. Trill was a relatively recent addition to the Federation. Their humanoid appearance being distinguished by spots starting at the sides of the forehead, running down the face near the ears down the neck and shoulders and no one was quite sure how much further they went.

An eager young Ensign, Johanson, hovered nearby. "Sir, the Trill are a joined species. Certain people are chosen to become hosts with a symbiont." He pulled up pictures, "These aren't widely published, or known. The symbionts can live centuries, if not longer. Once they're joined, they have to have a host or they'll die. The host dies if the symbiont is removed."

Liz grinned at the Ensign, "Thank you, Johanson." The kid scurried away. Uhura smiled, he reminded her of Chekov. Speaking of Chekov, he was pouring himself coffee from the red coffeemaker. She frowned, something told her he shouldn't be doing that. "That's not exactly common information," Liz mused.

"So, it's possible that Dax could be around and interactive when this event occurs," Sarek looked at the PADD. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

"Bridge to Captain McDaniel. Sir, there's a fleet entering the solar system!"

"Who is it, Lieutenant?" Kris asked after hitting the button.

"Cardassians, sir, it looks like an invasion fleet."


	18. Just Breathe

**Just Breathe**

by Starsinger

**The Gagarin can barely defend herself, and the Klingon vessel is not able to take on the fleet by itself. It's a terrible choice and one no captain wants to make. Don't own them.**

_Bajor_

"Hail Bajor, tell them what's headed their way," Kris snapped out. She looked at Spock, Sarek and Uhura. "You realize that there's no way we can stand up to them."

Sarek looked at the Captain, "I know, Captain, I…" Sarek's voice trailed off as a line of blood red fire surged from the planet.

"Report, helm," Kris snapped.

"No damage, Captain, I'm not sure what that was, it went right past us." Kris surged to her feet as one of the Bajoran appeared, blubbering on the screen. "No, we did not bring this on you," Kris said exasperatedly. From the size of that fleet they've been planning this a long time." Kris listened a while longer before cutting him off. "Try to reach Kai Ulwana. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Perhaps we should go down to the planet, Captain," Sarek suggested. "We clearly need to…" He never finished his words as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Kris shuddered, "I hate it when that happens. Helm, try to track the Ambassador…" suddenly she was also enveloped in light, "Why me? Why is it always me?" could be heard just before she herself disappeared.

Liz took the helm, "Because you're the Captain." Spock nodded in appreciation of her sardonic tone. "Alright Helm, try to find them. One human and one Vulcan shouldn't be hard to track, even as crazy as it's bound to be." She watched in horror as the ships in space began to fire down on the hapless planet below.

_Earth_

The prosecuting attorney stood, "The prosecution calls Captain James T Kirk to the stand."

Jim stood and walked slowly to the stand. He raised right hand, "Do you, in accordance to those beliefs you hold most sacred, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"For the record, please state your name," the prosecutor said.

"James Tiberius Kirk, Captain, Starfleet and USS Enterprise," Jim responded.

"Captain, why are you here?"

"I am a member of the Tarsus 9," Jim quietly responded, garnering gasps from many in the court.

The judge watched him carefully, noting Kirk's white knuckles as he gripped the chair. "Your name isn't listed officially among the survivors? How were you known?"

Kirk locked eyes with Kodos. McCoy understood the power Jim held in those eyes, but had never actually witnessed their full force before. The old man pushed his chair away from the table, trying to distance himself from that gaze, he even started shaking his head in denial before Kirk answered the question, "My identity is JT, the leader of the Tarsus 9."

"It can't be," the old man whispered, "you're dead."

"If this was six months ago, you'd be right," Kirk said quietly.

_Bajor_

Kris found herself on the surface of the planet, looking at the Ambassador. "Let's head for the Temple," Sarek announced. "We have work to do there."

Kris joined in the headlong rush for the large structure. She stopped occasionally to pull a child out of the rubble and help the injured as best she could. Buildings and other structures exploded outward as phaser fire fell indiscriminately around them. People were being killed, maimed, and injured and all they could do was run. That was when they ran across a man with glowing red eyes aiming a disrupter right for them.

"Leave, the Prophets are doomed, their people are falling. You cannot help them!" he laughed maniacally as Sarek and Kris stared at him. He was eliminated by the simple expedient of a fallen tree branch hitting him across the back of his head by the Kai's grandson.

"Come on, Grandmother is expecting you."

_Earth_

"Tell us your story," the prosecutor said quietly.

Kirk did, his troubled childhood, his aunt and uncle and cousins, and the incident in the square, "People were falling around me, I crawled as quickly as I could to the perimeter and escaped with Tom and Matt." The courtroom remained silent as he spoke of survival and capture, and finally the whippings.

"Those nearly killed you," the prosecutor said.

Kirk looked down, "Yes."

"I have no further questions."

The defense attorney strode toward him, "So, you're the great JT. The leader they whispered about, convenient that you're a starship captain. How do we know those pictures, those scars, aren't fake? Can you show us proof?" Jim closed his eyes and then opened them looking at the judge. The Kodos' lawyer sneered, "You can't even show us can you? Those scars don't exist."

That was it, Jim was finished with this sniveling man. He stood up and pulled off his dress jacket and shirt before turning his back on the courtroom. He reached out a hand to the judge's desk to steady himself. He heard the courtroom gasp at what they saw there. "Son," Jim looked up into the judge's eyes. "Turn so I can see them." Jim did and felt the judge's gentle touch. "Sir, these scars are real. Please keep your accusations to what really is."

"I have no more questions for this witness," he was told. Jim, in a dramatic turn of events, collapsed there on the stand.

_Bajor_

The temple was crumbling all around them as they raced through the labyrinth of halls. People screamed all around them as they rushed to get out of the temple. They finally made it to the sanctuary as the Kai turned to face them, "Good, you must get the orb and go. Segart, go them."

"Grandmother, no," he started.

"Take your family and go. You are the one tasked to protect who and what we are. We will be enslaved many years, until the Captain of the Enterprise delivers the Emissary who brings us freedom." Sarek picked up the box containing the orb as Sergat gathered his wife and children.

"My communicator is," she started before the white light consumed them once more.

_Earth_

McCoy rushed to Jim's side. Jim was muttering incoherently. He ran his tricorder over the man before sighing with relief. "He's alright, Judge."

"What happened?" he was asked.

"Jim's metabolism works a little differently from most people. The only people I think it works like are probably his kids. His brain has forgotten how to tell him that he's hungry, and so he sometimes forgets to eat." Chapel came up with some sugared candy which McCoy slipped under Kirk's tongue. Kirk starts to revive quickly only to be confronted by Kodos' daughter, Lenore, holding a phaser.

**Good night everybody! (laughing maniacally)**


	19. Turn for the Worse

**Turn for the Worse**

by Starsinger

**Last night's chapter is a classic example of why I shouldn't be writing anything after working and studying for a test until midnight. My body said, "Go to bed or you're going to sleep right here." I'm not evil, my body is, really! I went to bed. By that standard, the fact that I've been watching that Audi commercial with Zachary Quinto and Leonard Nimoy, should make this chapter a little weird. Or not, I loved Nimoy singing the Hobbit song in that commercial. The old man is sneaky. The Prophets have something to say before the Gagarin leaves, and the drama in the courtroom, well, you'll see. Oh, the Celestial Temple is the Bajoran name for the Wormhole (though they don't know it yet) that will be found in Deep Space 9, containing, shockingly enough, the Prophets. This isn't the last chapter, not by a long shot, I need to give Carol/Jim a push. Don't own them.**

_Bajor_

Sergat, Sarek and Kris stood they couldn't tell where. It was all white. Sarek still held onto the box containing the Orb. "Where are we?" Kris asked.

They could see someone approaching them. Human and slim, she looked curiously at them. Kris realized she looked like Spock as she heard Sarek whisper, "Amanda."

"You must go, it is not time for us to be found," Sarek shook his head.

"I don't understand," Sarek replied.

"The Celestial Temple is closed, and will remain so for a long time. You must go," the being repeated herself. "These people will survive long enough to see that day." The tiny woman left. The Ambassador's look was one of bereavement as the scene dissolved itself and they were back on the bridge. Kris' view was of a Liz trying to placate a Cardassian Gul who was threatening them.

_Earth_

"He has to die. They all have to die, otherwise how will my father be free?" Lenore muttered. The girl was clearly unhinged.

Kodos, looking even older if that was even possible, approached his daughter, "Lenore, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you, Father. You're a great man, and these people would diminish your greatness, they need to die."

Kodos' next words were measured and carefully weighed, "Your Honor, I'd like to change my plea to Guilty as charged. I want no more blood on my hands."

"No, Father, no!" Lenore screamed. "If we just kill them then you'll be free, right? Everything will be alright?"

Kodos slowly approached his daughter, "No, Lenore, it won't. You'll be as much a killer as I am. Give me the phaser." The girl backed away and into the stand, "Lenore, that man back there is destined for greatness, even I can tell that. Let them be." Nurse Chapel chose that exact moment to jab Lenore with a hypo as the sound of another phaser filled the room.

_Bajor_

"Commander, they're demanding that we depart the system and never return," Trish said quietly.

Liz stood there quietly before turning to the helm, "Helm, any sign of the Captain?"

"There won't be, Liz, we're right here," she gestured to Sergat, and Sarek. "Ensign, please help the Ambassador to his office, and escort Mylar Sergat and his family to one of the other quarters. Trish, let the Klingons and the Cardassians know that we are leaving." Kris' face became unreadable as she watched the continued bombardment of Bajor by the Cardassian warships. "There's nothing we can do to help them. Set course for the Trill homeworld."

The Gagarin slowly made its way passed the armada and no one breathed until they were out of the solar system. "Warp Factor 5, helm. Let's get out of here." Kris nodded at Liz, "You have the conn, Commander, you know what to do." Liz nodded.

Uhura watched as the Captain left the bridge, and Liz made an announcement, "Attention crew: the Captain will be in the forward Observation Lounge for the next two hours. Commander Webber out." Liz saw the puzzled look on Uhura's face before she answered, "After a mission a member of the command staff makes themselves available to anyone who needs to talk. It's not that hard with a crew of eighty."

Uhura almost commented before the comm went off again, "Liz, could you send one of Chekov's friends down to the lounge. He's apparently been sipping the Raktajino." Uhura and Spock looked at each other in confusion, then remembered Scotty's warning before racing for the turbolift. Sure enough, Chekov was bouncing off the bulkheads of the Observation Lounge. He was talking so fast and moving so quickly that no one could keep up. Kris' head was on her folded arms and Uhura thought she was crying. Finally, he wound up within Spock's reach, who applied the simple expedient of a Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Chekov was out cold.

Dumark hit the boy with a hypo, "Put him in bed, and let him sleep it off. He'll be fine in the morning. Reminds me of my seven year old," the Klingon was heard to mutter.

They heard uncontrolled laughter, and looked up to see Kris lift her head from her arms. She was laughing so hard she was crying. "I'm sorry, but that was the best ending to this day possible. I really needed that!"

_Earth_

Lenore's phaser blast hit the wall behind the judge causing a huge hole. Whatever was in the hypo Chapel gave her put her out cold. "Sorry, I seem to have tripped," Chapel said.

Kodos looked sadly at his daughter, "I had hoped that she would remain untouched by Tarsus IV, Captain. I had nothing to do with the recent attacks on the Tarsus survivors." He walked over to stand by his lawyer, "My decision stands, Your Honor. I will accept the judgment of this court." He watched as McCoy and Matt helped Jim back into his wheelchair. "I didn't cause that, did I?" his question a plea.

"No, Kodos, this was caused by my desire to save my crew from death. I'm still recovering from **that** decision." Out of nowhere Jim was handed a sandwich, he realized that the Bailiff was in fact handing it to him along with some orange juice. He nodded his thanks and slowly chewed his meal. The judge and courtroom watched as Jim took ten minutes to consume his meal. McCoy simply watched. He thanked Chris when she handed him his shirt and jacket and put them back on.

The judge snapped out of his contemplation of the young captain long enough to issue a ruling, "Alright, rise Kodos. Governor Kodos, as per your admission and changing of your plea, you are found guilty of all charges. We will have a hearing in two weeks to determine your sentence. Court is adjourned."

_Trill_

Trill was a beautiful world, untouched and serene compared to the horrors witnessed on Bajor. Sarek, Sergat, and Liz, Kris had come down with a cold, beamed down to the world to deliver their cargo. The Trill Government had agreed to take them in, but was a little dubious as to the reason. The lithe figure who joined them was one Sarek recognized from the vision from the orb: Emony Dax. The box rested on a table between them.

The young woman had an undeniable and mischievous presence about her, "Hello, Ambassador, Commander, how are you?"

"Acceptable, Ma'am." Sarek replied, "This is Mylar Sergat and his family, they're taking refuge here."

Dax nodded, "Welcome. I'm sure you'll take some time getting used to us, Mylar. You'll be safe here." Sergat nodded as other Trill took him away so they could rest. "A word, Ambassador?"

Sarek followed her to the other end of the room, "Dax, I know what I told you is hard to believe, but trust me, I know what I saw. Everything has come true so far."

"So, who am I supposed to keep an eye out for?" she asked.

"I don't know how long it will be, but his name is Benjamin Sisko. He'll be human and will see an end to this bloody conflict." Sarek paused, he hadn't been prepared to be confronted by the Prophets in the form of his late wife. He understood that they took a form he would be familiar with, but that didn't make it any easier for him, or his heart.

"I understand, Sarek," she paused. "Was your father, Skonn, child of Solkar?" Sarek stared at her, confused, a nod came from him. "I met him once, at a symposium on Betazed."

Sarek stared, this girl couldn't be more than twenty-five, his father had been dead for over forty years. He nodded at her, suddenly understanding. Everything would be taken care of. He wished he could see the end of this conflict, but he understood that he would be quite old if he did. Better someone younger could do this. They bade their farewells and returned home.

_Earth_

Uhura mused the beauty of Earth. The green landscape and salty sea air proved that Mother Earth could bounce back from just about anything. So could James T Kirk, apparently. They had watched the recordings of the court proceedings from the Gagarin with interest, and with some relief as Kodos was sentenced to the rest of his natural life on the Botany Bay penal colony. Lenore was admitted to a local mental institution. Unfortunately, Kodos' sixteen year old son was also a victim when he went to a group home. He was the unfortunate final victim. Dina recovered and was relieved to learn of Kodos' punishment.

The best moment, though, happened a week after their return. Kirk was talking animatedly with Scotty from his wheelchair. He used it now, only if he was in a hurry, or had long distances to go. He was still painfully slow in his walking. As Uhura approached she heard his talk, "I know, I can't believe they accepted my theses. I go in next week to defend them!"

McCoy and Spock approached from another direction, and couldn't help but ask, "What theses are these, Captain?"

"Spock, remember that paper I showed you on that Quantum Singularity the Gagarin ran into. The one assimilating all the data that they accumulated as well as assessment on the damage she sustained," Spock nodded. "The University of Moscow accepted it for my Doctoral Thesis in Theoretical Physics. AND, I wrote a second one on the theory of intership beaming via transwarp transporters."

Scotty nodded as McCoy abruptly announced, "That's impossible."

"No, it isn't, and is possible now, just extremely dangerous. I wrote this thesis on the mechanics of making it possible to transport someone safely from say, a planet, directly to Sickbay from the ship itself, or even from one place to another inside the ship. I got the thumbs up from Scotty on the thesis before I sent it off!"

"Jim, when exactly did you have time to do all this?" McCoy asked.

"Bones, did you really think I spent all day in bed hassling the nurses and watching The Young and The Restless?" This particular soap opera, currently in its three hundredth season, was what got Bones begging Admiral Archer to give Jim something to do. The nurses would spend an hour in Jim's room, where nobody would look, watching the show, and Jim would be able to analyze the story lines and be able to tell them what was going to happen next. He even conversed with the nurses on how bad one character was for another.

"Well, yeah, actually I did," Bones said with a chuckle. Jim Kirk was full of surprises, and was headed to joining McCoy in the names of people on the ship with a "Doctor" in front of their name.

The next shock came in the form of Dr. Carol Marcus, who suddenly decided to take up residence on Jim's lap. "Come on, Doctor Kirk, take me for a ride," he helplessly shrugged and took off down the concourse with Carol hanging on.

"She knows his history with women, right?" McCoy asked.

"Oh, yes, she's quite aware of it. She's doing this anyway," Uhura said with a grin. This was a good day.

**Author's please take note about what I said about intership beaming. This has proven consistently true in this universe as well. The first time, chronologically, that it is used safely is at the beginning of Star Trek Generations on board the Enterprise B. By the time of The Next Generation, some eighty years later, it's used consistently and no one thinks anything of it. No, this isn't the last chapter. I don't know when that will be, but it will happen with the crew starting out on their historic mission on the Enterprise. Meanwhile, Kirk has cadets to terrorize, and he and Spock have the Kobayashi Maru to rewrite. Tribbles and all! lol Enjoy!**


	20. Nerves

**Nerves**

by Starsinger

**I'm not going into the actual defense of his theses. I don't have a clue how that works in English much less Russian. This is about his interaction with the characters in this chapter, namely Spock Prime and Chekov. Don't own any of them.**

Jim Kirk had been eighteen years old when he left Moscow for parts unknown. Literally, even he didn't know where he'd end up next. Two masters degrees, one in Theoretical Physics and one in Engineering and a minor in Computer Science under his belt, he needed to do something new. So, he left. Now, his former professors were gleefully aware that he was back for his doctorate. He stood in the hallway outside the room waiting to go in, all too aware that Spock Prime and Chekov were standing beside him. Chekov, if it was even possible, was more nervous about this than he was. He kept babbling on in Russian to the Captain.

Leslie was also there, standing in her dress uniform as well. She fussed over him, straightening his jacket and brushing off imaginary dust from his broad shoulders. Anyone looking at them would have thought that she was his mother from her actions. "You did eat, Jim, right?" Kirk nodded. Everybody worried about his eating, except him. "Are you sure you don't want your wheelchair?"

Jim chuckled, "I'm sure, Leslie. They promised a seat for me if I need it. I probably will," he looked at the cane in his hand. A lump formed in his throat, it was a very physical way that Christopher Pike was present. He shook his head and grinned at Chekov who grinned back. Spock allowed a small nod of his head as he realized that the Universe also provided Jim with what he needed, even if it was when he was an adult. There were thirty doctoral candidates waiting with him, and all were showing varying degrees of nerves. Some were also being fussed over by someone, usually a mother, sister, or boy/girlfriend depending on gender and sexual orientation. Jim found a chair and sat. He knew he shouldn't be standing long. He was the only candidate in a Starfleet uniform, and it made him stand out.

All eyes turned to him as someone read out, "Kirk, James T." Jim smiled at his friends before squeezing Leslie's hand and walked toward the woman holding the clipboard. They watched as he disappeared into the room and the waiting began. "When is the next meeting?" Leslie asked.

"Tomorrow at this same time," Spock replied as he joined her in a chair next to hers.

"Ven vill ve know anything?" Chekov asked. Spock shrugged, this was the first time he'd been through this. Jim hadn't been such a wayward soul in his universe. He doubted that it would've occurred to Jim to come to Russia and go to school, but then again, his Jim had had a much more stable childhood. It was more than two hours later when Jim emerged from the room. He was sweating as he came up to meet Chekov, Spock and Leslie. "Keptin, how did it go?"

Kirk shrugged, "They were tough, as I expected them to be. Some of my conclusions on the Singularity were a little more theoretical than others, but the damage to the Gagarin did suggest such conclusions. Ah, I need something to eat," they looked at him, shocked. "I've been in there two hours, it's been five hours since I ate, I need something to eat." Kirk wasn't as horrible at logic as Spock thought.

They beamed back to San Francisco before getting something to eat. The deli which they chose, had a variety of salads and sandwiches from which to choose. Jim knew McCoy would be furious if he chose a salad, and ended up ordering a roast beef sandwich on sourdough bread, packed with veggies. He relented to Leslie's gaze and ordered chocolate chip cookies, two of them. As Spock watched Jim eat he also noted another difference. Despite similar stories of Tarsus IV, his Jim devoured his food quickly, and never missed a meal. Another side effect of a stable childhood, Spock suspected. This Jim took the better part of an hour to eat the sandwich alone. The cookie took less time, but they were still waiting five minutes later. No one said anything as they sat in a corner of the store facing the door. Saavik would recognize this behavior, he thought painfully of his wife. She had exhibited very similar behavior when she was rescued from Hellguard. They returned and found McCoy in Jim's office, "He's eaten, right?"

"We just came from a deli where he ate a roast beef sandwich," Spock replied interrupting Jim's eyeroll. Jim went over to his desk and sat down, his wheelchair folded up in the corner. He knew he'd be using it for the rest of the day. He was going longer and longer without needing it, but he knew when he did need it. He looked at the PADD that held a reminder that he was due to meet Spock at the newly rebuilt computer science building in an hour.

"Thanks, everybody, it was nice to have such support," he said with a genuine smile. They departed, and he knew they'd all be back the next day. He rolled over and caught up with Spock who was contemplating the new specs of the simulation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spock asked. Kirk knew he was referring to the "out" that Kirk had worked into the simulation.

"Look, Spock, the only reason I did what I did was because there was no way to win. If we don't give them that window to discover the way out, history will repeat itself. We're just giving them a very small window of opportunity. Anybody who can figure it out needs to go into my tactical class, they'll be the ones who benefit the most." Spock could only nod in agreement.

"You and Dr. Leighton will be at class tomorrow, right?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, that's two hours before I have to head back to Moscow so there'll be time," Spock ran the Ethics class. Tarsus IV was a very popular subject for Starfleet, especially when the authors opened up the book with the subject. New books were hastily written in the wake of the discovery of JT and Kodos' trial. Spock wanted very much for the class to understand that this wasn't some freak event in history. It had very REAL consequences for the surviving nine kids.

Tom and Jim arrived for the class as Spock was beginning it, "Today we will talk about Tarsus IV." The class watched as the two men settled into chairs at the front of the room. He launched into a talk that lasted precisely 32.4 minutes before starting to ask the cadets questions. That lasted another five minutes. "Alright, since most of you will see this through the eyes of outsiders. You will think of this event as something that happened a long time ago, and be unable to comprehend what it has to do with the here and now, I have brought two of the survivors here to talk to you. Dr. Tom Leighton and Captain James Kirk, also known as JT."

During the talk, Jim noticed one of the cadets sitting with his arms folded over his chest. His mouth was white. Jim didn't immediately recognize him, although he looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly, it dawned on him, he walked over to the man, "Were you related to Connie?" The man's head jerked up as he stared at the Captain. Jim looked up, "Connie had been a very little girl. I ran across her at a burned out farm. Her family had left her with neighbors when they had to take their son to see a specialist on Earth. She wasn't injured, she was just very, very young, and couldn't understand some things. She'd wandered away from camp early one morning, we were frantically trying to find her when we heard gun shots. When we finally found her, it was too late, and Kodos' men were long gone." The young man started to cry upon hearing his little sister's fate, "I'm sorry, I really did try."

"Not your fault," he replied. "We'd left her behind because Connie had become too ill to make the trip herself. She was supposed to follow once she was better. She never made it."

"What's your name?" Kirk asked.

"Cadet Paul Johnson, sir," he responded.

"Paul, and his family, are as much victims of Kodos' decisions as Tom and I are. His scars just aren't as visible. I never knew her last name," he reached out and gave Paul a hug. "I'm Jim to you, and anyone like you, never forget that." Paul nodded his head before sitting back down. The cadets were stunned, just as unable to comprehend Paul's reality as the one in their textbooks.

"Alright, everyone, this is your assignment. Put yourself in the shoes of someone involved in this mess. Whether it's one of the Tarsus 9, another survivor, there another twenty-one children who survived who never saw Kodos' face, JT, or Kodos himself. Write an account of what happened from their point of view. This is a major exam grade." They heard the class groan. "All testimonies, including JT's recent addition are on file. Class dismissed."

It was dinner time in the mess hall, Jim's second thesis having been defended, that Jim reflected on the day. Maybe, just maybe, people would start thinking about tragedies such as the Holocaust and Tarsus IV as distant, abstract events, but as very real events that happened to very real people. He could hope, anyway.


	21. Give Me the News

**Give Me the News**

by Starsinger

**No, don't own them.**

Two weeks after reprogramming the Kobayashi Maru, Kirk and Spock stood watching with Admirals Barnett and Komack the fifth command track cadet take the test. No one had figured it out yet, and with the changing simulations, no one could figure it out. Cadet Lyla Bennett, on the other hand, took ninety seconds to realize what exactly had gone wrong. When she blurted it out in the middle of the simulation Kirk grinned, "Well, I didn't make impossible to figure out after all."

"She's still going to lose," Barnett quietly commented.

"True, but she's the first to figure it out," Kirk said. They watched in amusement as Scotty was suddenly inundated with Tribbles, and he had no defenses whatsoever. The ship was dead in space. Kirk pressed a toggle, "Thank you Cadet Bennett, Admiral Barnett will be debriefing you shortly." She slunk out of the simulator. "I believe it's more fun on this side!" Jim said with a laugh. Spock shook his head. Neither of them noticed Admiral Archer enter the room as they shut down the simulator for the day. "Start sending her tactical data, Dana, tomorrow, see how she reacts. I'd like to see what she does." The young yeoman nodded her head.

They both heard a clearing of a throat and looked up. Admiral Archer stood there, glowering, "Jim, do you know what a pain in the ass you are?" Kirk looked perplexed. "You go off after Khan, you die, you come back and write not one but two Doctoral Theses, in Russian! Don't get me started on this!" he said pointing at the simulator.

"I beg your pardon, Admiral?" Jim asked. Confusion written all over his face.

"You SHOULD Captain, or should I say Doctor?" Archer broke into a wide grin. Spock watched with growing pride, yes pride, as Jim's mouth moved, but no words came out. He felt Komack's hand clap him on the shoulder, "They accepted both your theses. Congratulations, Jim, you're graduating in two weeks." Carol and Scotty were the only ones from his crew present. Carol squealed and gave him a hug. Scotty's enormous smile said it all. "You've been given the rest of the day off, Jim, go celebrate."

Jim and his crew did just that. They didn't go back to Switzerland, and they didn't stay in San Francisco. They went up to the nearly complete Enterprise. Two more months and they would be able to take her out again. Two more months until her recommissioning. Jim had abandoned both cane and wheelchair a week ago, and his energetic stride was back. His friends and family watched with joy as the old Kirk was back. No, not entirely the old Kirk. He and Carol had become close, dating. He even quietly confided in Uhura that he hadn't slept with a woman since he'd died.

"Let's see, how many doctors does that make now?" McCoy asked humorously. "McCoy, M'benga, Marcus, and Kirk makes four. That's a nice round number, isn't it?"

"Marcus?" Kirk asked, looking at Carol who stood comfortably within the circle of his arm.

"Yeah, John approved my transfer to the Enterprise yesterday. Don't look at me like that! I grew up around these people, it's really hard to think of them as anything but their first name!"

Everyone laughed, and Jim laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Uhura was surprised and gratified by the way this relationship had developed. She saw Spock Prime watching the couple with a strange look on his face. "Did your Jim Kirk have a Doctor Marcus?" she asked.

"Yes, he did, his only known son came from that relationship that lasted a few weeks," Spock sighed. "She was never Starfleet though, or part of the Enterprise."

"So maybe this one will turn out different?" Uhura asked.

Spock nodded, "Kirk didn't even find out about David until we encountered them with the last episode with Khan. Ironic, isn't it?" Spock asked.

"That Khan would bring them together, so to speak, in this universe. Yes, it is," she looked right at him. "Who died in your universe?"

Spock remained inscrutable. He considered his words, the death that occurred in his universe wasn't the same here, but someone still died, "I did." His quiet admission made Uhura gasp. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I'm missing my wife. Please forgive me."*****

Uhura nodded at the elderly Vulcan as he moved off. She joined Kirk, Carol and Spock, who also drew her into the circle of his arm, and mused aloud, "Did you know that he's married?" She jerked her head toward the elder Spock.

Jim answered, "Yeah, a Vulcan woman. He wouldn't say her name, but he did say it wasn't T'Pring."

Spock's eyes creased. He sighed, he kept avoiding the issue, but soon he'd have to go to Vulcan and take care of the issue. "Speaking of T'Pring, I'm leaving for Vulcan tomorrow," he announced.

"Really, are you agreeing to a divorce?" Kirk asked. Divorce wasn't really the right term, as they weren't really married, but it was as good a term as any.

Spock looked at Uhura with real emotion in his eyes, "We have found someone else that deserves our attention. Neither of us see any reason to continue this charade. We are set to see T'Pau in two days time." Uhura would not go, neither would Jim. New Vulcan's climate was comparable to that of Vulcan and McCoy didn't want to chance Kirk's lungs just yet. He still objected to Jim's jogging, even if it was short distances. "Scotty and McCoy will be accompanying me. We will return in time for your graduation, Jim."

Jim went over to a seat and sat down. He wasn't really tired, it had just been a long day. It was good to be back aboard the ship. No, it was good to be back aboard _his_ ship, even if it was for a short time. Chris dropped into the chair beside him. "So?" he asked with a grin. "Are you making inroads with Bones?"

Chris grinned at him, "Slowly, his divorce has made him more emotionally inaccessible than you, Kirk!"

Jim chuckled, "I just like to see my people happy."

"Is that why you don't mind Spock and Uhura?" she asked, curiously.

Jim nodded, "Or you and Bones."


	22. Marriage

**Marriage**

by Starsinger

**So, I went back through the story and realized I had opened a can of worms, T'Pring, and left it hanging. Oops. For those of you who are unfamiliar with this, T'Pring is Spock's betrothed. He tells people she is is wife. They were betrothed at the age of seven, and were pledged to return to consummate the marriage when they entered the fires of Pon Farr. T'Pring is a bitch, if you want proof, go watch the original series episode "Amok Time". If you love hurt Jim stuff, this is a good one to watch, well it's just a good one anyway, Spock does a number on the poor captain. Yeah, McCoy pulls his ass out of the fire, but not before he jabs Jim with yet another hypo. No, no one is actually getting married, but the end of a "relationship" and the rescue of an old Vulcan woman, makes Spock consider what the universe just might have in store for him. I'm stealing an idea from Kaat ShadowLover. I guess it's not really stealing if I'm acknowledging where it came from. It came from the story "How Well Do We Know You?" Don't own them.**

Uhura suddenly started laughing. It was the end of yet another simulation that had Klingons storming the bridge. Everyone looked at her, "Later," she mouthed.

Kirk looked at her, Spock, McCoy and Scotty had all left for Vulcan the day before, and Kirk, Uhura and Chekov were sitting in the Mess Hall having lunch. "Why the laughter, Uhura?" Jim asked staring at the meal that McCoy made sure Starfleet put in front of him. It was packed with protein, carbohydrates, and enough vegetables and fruits to keep him satisfied, if a little overfed in his opinion. His opinion obviously didn't matter.

Uhura locked eyes with Chekov, "I had a picture of Guldarth and his friends storming the bridge. I wonder what the cadets would do if suddenly confronted by real Klingons?" Chekov started laughing, he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Jim opened his mouth, and then closed it, suddenly picturing the man that Uhura was speaking of. Uhura had made sure that she had pictures of him for future reference.

"Well, I doubt we could do it here on Earth, but on a training mission near the neutral zone, maybe?" Kirk mused.

A cadet passed by and stopped, "Sir, Admiral Archer asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you, Cadet," Jim said as he picked up the box she laid on his table.

Inside was a note and a watch, "Jim, Spock and Scotty cooked this up before they left. It's set to go off at specific intervals to remind you to eat. John."

Jim pulled it out and put it on. The black leather strap conformed to his wrist easily, "This will definitely come in handy," he said stabbing his protein with a fork. Uhura looked at the note and handed it to Chekov, they both nodded in agreement.

_New Vulcan_

They stood at the new temple on Mount Seleya. The mountains around them had been given new names, but Mount Seleya had always had special significance. It wasn't the tallest mountain on New Vulcan, but it gave the head priestess, T'Pau, the most peace, therefore it was now Mount Seleya. Acolytes bustled around them as they approached the temple itself. They weren't on the ceremonial grounds that was where a marriage would actually take place, but Spock wasn't getting married. The woman they encountered was short, dark, and had her hair piled on top of her head as if in an effort to make herself look taller. She was, of course, beautiful.

She and Spock met before the doors. "T'Pring," he said in acknowledgment.

"Spock," she responded. "You are not fighting the breaking of this betrothal?" she asked.

"No, I have found someone significant in my life. If you have as well, it is only logical that this be done," his voice was level and even. There was no pain or anger in either Vulcan, just a simple acquiescence of what was best for both of them. Spock and his attendants as well as T'Pring and her attendants entered the building. Sarek wasn't there. He had sent word that he approved this arrangement and left matters at that. However, Spock Prime was present.

T'Pau opened the ceremony, "You both agree to this without reservations?"

"We do," they said in unison. She waved them down and they sank to their knees. She alone touched their temples and she alone broke their bonds. Scotty watched them gasp and T'Pring turned pale, putting a hand out to steady herself, as the ceremony ended.

"Go, as separate individuals. You are free to choose your own destinies," the old woman told them. "Live Long and Prosper," she saluted them both.

"Peace and Long Life," they both returned.

Both groups exited the building where New Vulcan's climate and thin atmosphere were taking a toll on both Scotty and McCoy. "You may want to use those triox compounds I recommended you bring with you, Doctor. You'll at least be more comfortable while we wait for my father."

"Won't help with the heat," McCoy grumbled as he pulled the hypos out of his belt. Scotty found himself breathing easier after the hypo and McCoy had to admit that it did help. They watched as T'Pring and her entourage moved away. "Well, that was it? Years betrothed to each other and she just walks away?" McCoy was a little disgruntled.

"You do not understand, Doctor. Unlike Uhura, T'Pring and I only met once when we were seven years old and were betrothed. It has been many long years since then, and we never had a chance to get to know each other. Her choice of a new mate is a stable man who will provide her with everything she desires, and my life is now my own." They stopped as Sarek approached.

"It went as expected, Spock?" Sarek asked. Spock merely nodded. "Good, all is as it should be. I am eager to see this graduation. Kirk has a keen mind." The conversation was briefly interrupted as they were beamed up to the USS Constellation.

"Ambassador," the transporter chief interrupted them, "The captain asked me to tell you that we're making a minor adjustment to our course back to Earth. A distress beacon has been picked up in the region of space where the Kelvin was destroyed and we're swinging through to investigate. We should still arrive back on Earth within the week." Sarek nodded in agreement as they left the transporter room.

No one expected what they found there. It was an escape pod with an extremely elderly Vulcan woman on board. The CMO was utterly confused, "Her body language is Starfleet, but we have no record of her, anywhere. She's approaching two hundred, Ambassador, and I don't know how long she's been out here. Most curiously, she's not entirely Vulcan, she's half Romulan, and keeps asking for Spock."

The woman opened her eyes and looked around, clearly confused. "What is your name?" Spock asked, taking control.

"Fleet Admiral Saavik, Starfleet, Retired. Is Spock here?" she whispered. "No, not you, you're clearly too young, Spock." She drifted out of consciousness.

"What's her condition?" Sarek asked.

"Besides being old? She's dehydrated and malnourished; probably been out there for quite some time. We can take care of her here without any issues. I recommend that we just head back for Earth." Spock sighed, who was this woman? And what did she have to do with him?


	23. Satisfaction

**Satisfaction**

by Starsinger

**I'm not going to try and explain it, Saavik is the elder Spock's wife, even if it's not cannon, it is in many books. "Vulcan's Heart" is a good book to read on this subject. HappyTheExceed pointed out that the the doctors on the Enterprise were three M's and a K. Strangely enough, and this is not my doing, my initials are KMM. Coincidence? Not a clue. For some reason McCoy's comment about Jim being "Barely dead" brings back memories of "The Princess Bride"! lol I don't own any of it.**

Sarek and Spock stood outside of the Fleet Headquarters Hospital talking as Jim walked up. His face impassive as they told him about their find. His question was simple, "Have you contacted Spock?" They both looked at him, not quite sure how to answer that. Jim walked in and looked at the woman.

She blinked up at him, a little dazed. "Jim?" she asked.

"Yes, Saavik, Spock is coming," he promised her.

She nodded her head, "You always kept your promises."

Jim stood, and went to the intercom. Spock could not see with whom he spoke, but soon he came over and joined him and his father. "Who is she, Captain? You act as if you know her."

Jim shook his head, "I don't, not yet. Spock spoke of her several times." He looked at her with an unreadable gaze, before answering the unasked question, "She's his wife." The tremendous weight of that simple statement came crashing down on Spock at that exact moment. Spock looked at the woman, "You haven't met yet, and, according to Spock, you still might. It's another of those details that he's trusting to the Universe to get right."

Spock spent the long night at her bedside. Uhura joined him. He felt compelled to stay by her side even though he himself had no real connection to her. Except, that he did, in another life. Her condition improved steadily as Starfleet had a pretty good idea how to get her back to good health. A Vulcan healer was said to be on the way just to be safe. That she was a Fleet Admiral also had implications to which Spock was all too aware. Spock Prime's choice of a mate was quite logical, as her own career would keep them apart for long periods of time, she would not resent being the wife of a diplomat.

They waited. The long night stretched into morning before Kirk's graduation, and neither of them moved. Saavik awoke and talked to them both. She recognized Uhura, and from the affection with which she looked at her, was clearly a friend. At one point Spock went to take care of some basic bodily functions when the issue finally came forward, "I am not a threat to you, Nyota. I never was, you two were never an item in my universe. It will be many years before he even sees me in such a light if I do exist in this universe. If I read the Stardate correctly, that meeting is still many years ahead, and I will be VERY young."

It was a deep gasp that issued from the doorway of the room that alerted everyone to his presence. They all turned to find Spock Prime standing in the doorway, his face one of shock, astonishment, and pure, unadulterated joy. All of which caused Uhura to burst into tears of happiness. She watched as he approached Saavik with his two fingers outstretched. "Saavik-kaam, parted from me and never parted, touching me…"

"And always touched," she finished touching his fingers with her own. Uhura felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and into Jim's blue eyes. He motioned his head and she followed him out.

"Can you imagine? They're both roughly two hundred, and have spent more years together than most people can fathom. No wonder she followed him into that black hole."

"Jim, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you're a romantic," Uhura said with a grin. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Your secret is safe with me."

Jim grinned down at her, "Bad for my image?" she laughed up at him and fondly patted his arm. Somehow, they'd fallen into a different kind of relationship. One that he was most comfortable with as an older brother/younger sister. He gave her a smooch on her cheek as well before heading off. She grinned as he muttered about being late for a date with Carol. Carol would understand unless it was because he hadn't eaten yet. She heard the watch he was given go off, almost chasing him down the hall.

Uhura turned back to the scene in front of her. Spock had reached out and was gently stroking Saavik's curly locks of hair and holding her hand. She watched as he brought Saavik's hand to his lips and pressed them against her hand before laying a cheek against it. She in turn gripped that hand and gave almost a half-smile, speaking well of her own mixed heritage. Their body language spoke of many long and comfortable years together. Uhura wished that she and Spock could have them as well, but she knew that Spock would outlive her by many years. Maybe, just maybe, he could find another partner like this one when she passed. She shook her head, she had classes to teach and a new dress to buy for tomorrow's ceremony. Starfleet had approved her request to not go in dress uniform, they all were going in civilian clothes tomorrow. Only Kirk would be in uniform, and that would be covered up by a cap and gown.

_The next day…_

This time it was Sean fussing over Jim. "My boy, a college graduate, and a doctor!" They stood at the entrance to the auditorium where the ceremony would take place. Friends and family of the graduates were already streaming in. Sean was literally beaming, "Wait until I tell everybody!" Everyone busted out laughing. You'd think Jim was actually his own son. Jim looked down, "What is it, son?" Sean asked.

"I…I wish Chris was here," he mumbled.

Admiral Barnett reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "I believe he is, Jim. We just can't see him." The only one not here in person was Spock Prime. He wouldn't leave Saavik's bedside, and Jim couldn't begrudge him that. They promised to video the whole event so he could watch it as leisure.

"Sean Sisko, you'd better get over here or we'll never find us a seat!" Leslie announced much to everyone's amusement. Spock, Chekov, Sarek and Uhura's heads snapped around at the announcement of the last name. **How** did they miss that? The others followed them as Kirk made his way to stand with the others receiving doctorates. He smiled and replied in Russian when anyone asked a question about Starfleet.

The ceremony was long and tedious. Uhura made sure everyone who didn't speak Russian had a universal translator earpiece. Since she and Chekov were the only ones who did speak Russian, it was everybody else. They watched as those receiving the lower degrees went first. They politely applauded like most everyone else. When the name, "James Tiberius Kirk, Doctor," rang through the auditorium they whooped and hollered. Charlie had even brought an airhorn which went off loudly behind them. They could see Jim's wide smile as the yoke of a doctor was put around his shoulders, twice. When they found him again, Carol, who'd shown up fashionably late, was talking excitedly to him. The others smiled at her exuberance and they tagged along as they found a local restaurant.

Jim laid his graduation gear on the back of a chair as he and the others chatted about the day. Sarek had received word that Saavik would be released from the hospital tomorrow.

"How did she get here?" Carol asked, curious.

"Well, apparently, when she heard that Spock had disappeared through the black hole, she put her affairs in order, turned the lands over to their eldest son, and followed him in a Ferengi freighter. Whatever a Ferengi is, anyway," Jim said.

Uhura jolted out of her meal. Kris had told Guldarth, "You're as innocent as a Ferengi." Uhura wondered if she'd ever understand that comment.

Starfleet had found Saavik a wealth of information as well, and placed her on the roles with her rank and retirement intact. Sarek was satisfied that this meant that his son was capable of finding happiness, and that the universe would always find a way.


	24. Sisko

**Sisko?**

by Starsinger

**We get a few answers about their surname, and why Leslie goes by Nurse Crachett. Don't own them.**

"I thought her name was Crachett," Uhura muttered to McCoy.

"Who, Leslie?" McCoy said with a grin. "It's her maiden name. She says it fits her personality better than Sisko. Old Southern name, Sean's grandfather makes a mean shrimp gumbo." They were sitting contemplating some new specs for the Enterprise. They hadn't gutted Sickbay, but then again it hadn't been that damaged. Minor repairs were all that were needed.

Uhura's communications array was getting a major overhaul. With a five year mission only six weeks away, they needed to be able to communicate long distances if in a hurry. Uhura pursed her lips speculatively. McCoy looked at her, "What are you up to, Lieutenant?"

"Something that happened while we were away, Len," she replied absently.

"Oh, Sarek and Spock are expecting someone named Emony Dax today. Wouldn't say why. Haven't seen Emony since the University of Georgia," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Uhura grinned at McCoy, "Look, Len, I need to get some stuff done. Would you mind if I bailed?" McCoy waved her away. She gathered her PADD and went looking for Spock. He and Sarek were at the Space Port, awaiting the shuttle from Trill. The woman who stepped off the shuttle was young and lithe, a gymnast who had won many tournaments. Her eyes, however, were very old, even older than Sarek.

"You think you've found the family," she said. Sarek nodded his head as they headed into the Academy.

"It was quite a shock when Leslie called her husband Sean Sisko. I have my doubts that this is a coincidence."

"Yeah, I had my own turn with that Orb. Let's see if they're who I saw," Sarek nodded at her words, unsurprised. They encountered Sean and Leslie as they were preparing to wrap up their affairs before joining the Enterprise. Their children would remain behind to help their great grandfather run the restaurant. Emony stopped dead in her tracks, "Wow, I thought I was hallucinating. So, how do I become part of their lives without making it seem forced?" Spock and Sarek looked helplessly at each other.

Uhura took charge pulling Emony forward with her, "Leslie, Sean, this is my friend, Emony Dax. She's the one that took Mylar Sergat and his family in after the Bajor incident."

"Ah, someone else who takes in lost souls, it's nice to meet you," Sean said with a grin. "Is Dax your maiden name?"

"Uh, no," Emony said with some discomfort. Soon, she found herself telling them about Trills and their ways.

"So, Dax is inside you?" Leslie asked. Uhura watched as the trio moved away.

Secure in the knowledge that his family friend was sticking around Uhura looked up hearing an eager young voice calling, "Dr. Kirk! Dr. Kirk!" It still took Jim a few seconds to respond to that title. This time it was a young engineering cadet who had a slew of questions for him. One of the things that Uhura liked about Kirk was that he always took time to listen to the cadets and answer their questions. He did the same when it came to command decisions, and that stood him well in many incidents that could have gone badly if he hadn't listened. Nero being a prime example, if hadn't listened to Chekov when everyone else was brushing the young man off, they would probably all be dead.

Sarek left them, mentioning that he was looking in on Saavik and Spock. Saavik had been released from the hospital. Tomorrow, the senior crew were finally being allowed back on board the Enterprise to officially inspect the ship. It was their chance to give input into the changes that were made and the repairs that had taken place. They were eager to get back on board, even if it was just for a few hours. Scotty had already been back many times, and appeared to be finally happy with the results.

Archer was already bemoaning Jim's imminent departure, his rewrite of the Kobayashi Maru had been successful, only two cadets had managed to figure out the "out". Both Lyla Bennett and Scott Damers would be forwarded to the Enterprise when their training cruise came about in another year. They just didn't know it yet. Then they heard another voice, Sam Kirk, he walked up to Jim and threw his arms around his brother. He had finished his training in Geneva, and, while he wouldn't be joining the Enterprise, the Calypso was a fortunate vessel indeed to have him. Those two were drawing strange looks from the cadets around them. Enlisted generally didn't act this way around officers, especially starship captains. Jim didn't mind at all. Uhura looked up at the visiting dignitaries quarters to find Spock and Saavik looking at San Francisco Bay.

Spock put his arms around his consort. She snuggled back into them as she had for many years. How he had missed her, his heart and mind felt complete again at her touch. Words were seldom needed between these two. Saavik wondered briefly if Spock and Uhura would enjoy this kind of contact. She simply did not know. She was home again, it didn't matter if it was in the past, or the future. She knew she was home.

Sarek looked quiet in on the pair, the ease of their postures made his heart ache. Spock had told him that his father had remarried after Amanda had died, but that had been many years in the future. No one knew what was in store for them. Spock did suggest that he get an assistant, there were humans who would be of invaluable assistance, and further his understanding of Earth and human culture. Even he had bowed to the wisdom of those words.

What he could never understand was the deep sorrow that Spock's eyes held every time he looked at this Father. What had happened between this man and his father Spock would never say. Just to tell him to never let the rift between them grow so great that it could never be mended.

**Alright, I know, I'm getting toward the end, and am running out of ideas. Sorry, Happy Fourth of July Everyone!**


	25. Facing Your Own Mortality

**Facing Your Own Mortality**

by Starsinger

**They're allowed back on the Enterprise, and Kirk faces the place where he died. Don't own them.**

When asked, Jim told most people that he didn't remember dying. He didn't remember anything after entering the warp core until he awoke in the hospital. That was a lie. He confessed to Uhura, Scotty, McCoy and Spock that remembered everything until he did die. The pain, the suffocation as his lungs slowly filled with fluid, he nerves feeling like they were on fire. Spock had been his anchor, that day, his presence had provided him some comfort as his life slipped away.

It was with that in mind that Jim faced the Engine Room doors one more time. Sam, McCoy, Sulu, Spock and Uhura stood beside him, Scotty and Chekov were already inside. McCoy squeezed his shoulder, "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I do," Kirk whispered. They all watched as Jim squared his shoulders and entered the room. The quiet hum of the engines was in stark contrast with the last time he'd been here. The desperate clawing attempt to restart the engines. He took deep, steadying breaths as he continued deeper into the room, toward the door. He stopped before he reached it. He saw the chair where he had set Scotty after literally knocking him out. His breathing quickened. Sam put his arm around Jim, letting him know in a very tangible way that he wasn't alone.

Scotty and Keenser popped out of the door as Chekov rounded the corner. Scotty didn't smile he just nodded his head, "Welcome Captain, here to inspect Engineerin' are ye?" Kirk nodded his head as he put his hand above the open door. It wouldn't be open if Scotty thought it was dangerous. He remembered how many times the Engineer had said he'd been up in the warp core tinkering before Khan came into the picture. He stooped his long frame inside the door and entered the warp core room. Sam, McCoy and Spock followed. He retraced his steps up the service tunnel and onto the platform, looking up at the conduits and the quietly humming warp core above.

"Dear God, Jim, you managed that climb with all that poison pouring into you?" McCoy murmured. Jim nodded.

"Jim, how did you get the core back on line?" Spock asked.

"I jumped up and grabbed those pipes," Jim said pointing above them. "Then I just swung my legs forward, using my body weight to try to kick the two components together. I was getting so weak by the time I finally succeeded. The realignment blew me out of my perch and onto the floor below." He looked down, it was an awfully long way down. "When I came to I crawled over to the door, and the rest you know."

McCoy closed his eyes. Sheer determination was all that could have gotten Jim through all that. His body had to have been weakening beyond hope when he started that desperate jump and kick that restarted the Enterprise's engines. Sam shook his head, he knew that had to have been a terribly painful way to die. Pictures he had seen of Jim afterwards confirmed it. His brother's face hadn't been at peace, every line in his face spoke of horrible agony. They watched as Jim squared his shoulders once more, he faced everything that happened again, and was still Jim. This time, he walked away.

They exited the warp core and went to the bridge. Sam was in awe, this was where it all happened. Jim went over to the center seat, and he put his hand on it in wonder. They all turned to watch their Captain. He gave a half smile before walking to the front and sitting down with a sigh. Sam watched in wonder as they all went to their stations checking out what was new, and what needed some rearranging. Sam walked over, "You look good in the Captain's chair, little brother."

Jim smiled affectionately at Sam, "Well, let's see if they changed anything about this chair that I need to know about." Nothing substantial was new. It was as familiar as an old friend. Sulu and Chekov turned away from studying their Captain and started going through their helms. Sam watched as several people, Jim included, made notes on their PADDs. Jim looked up, "Come on, let's go down to the observation deck. I'm feeling peckish."

McCoy turned in absolute amazement at Jim's turn of phrase. That was tantamount to announcing he was starving. Sam followed his brother into the turbolift. He watched him receive and absently return salutes as they got off the turbolift and walked into the observation deck. Replicators were in use and Jim and Sam ordered their own food. After a few minutes of companionable eating, Sam finally broached the subject that was on his mind, especially watching Jim eat, "So, you're JT."

"Yeah," Jim responded. "Remember that day you ran away from home and I drove past you in Dad's old car?" Sam nodded. "I drove that car off the cliff and was arrested. Mom was called back to Iowa to deal with me. She was at a loss to do so, and Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Larry wanted me to come stay with them, so I did." Jim went into the story, pausing at intervals to eat. Time and distance had helped deaden the pain associated with the event. Kodos' jail sentence helped lessen the fear.

Sam shook his head, unable to fathom what Jim had gone through. "Jimmy, you know you'll never be forced to go through that again."

Jim nodded his head, "Life as a Starship Captain is a difficult one, Sam. We don't know what will happen. Now, tell me about this Aurelan, what is she like?" Aurelan was another Petty Officer that Sam had encountered in Geneva. It wasn't love at first sight, but they were growing close as Jim and Carol were also growing close.

After the inspection was over they returned to San Francisco. It was still a few more weeks until they started that mission, and they all had things to do. Wills to make out in case the worst happened, and family and friends to contact one last time. The challenge that lay ahead was one they were all looking forward to.

**Aurelan was the name of Sam's wife and the mother of his son, Peter. Interestingly enough, the first person to be cast as Sam Kirk was William Shatner, who did so as the role of Sam's dead body as it lay down face first in the episode "Operation: Annihilate!" Peter was the only one of that family who survived. Sadly, I'm running out of ideas for this story, so it'll probably end soon, which is as it should be. Don't boo and hiss at me please! lol**


	26. One Final Day

**One Final Day**

by Starsinger

**Twas the night before the five year mission and all through the ship, no one was home, they were all down planetside, enjoying their last night on Earth. Don't own them.**

In the weeks preceding the Enterprise's departure, Starfleet put Jim on the talk show and news circuit. His charm and good looks worked well in their favor as he allowed his baby blues to sparkle and schmooze. One reporter quipped, "I bet you could go to Hollywood and make a ton of money."

Jim grinned, "Well, I've already had one agent approach me. There's this pesky little five year mission that keeps getting in the way!"

"Seriously, Captain, you'd rather go into space than be adored by millions of fans?"

"Um, yes, to be frank. I'm tired of being chased down streets," he said. Trouble was the last time this had happened he'd gone to see a friend in Manhattan, and found himself in the middle of a gay pride parade. He never made to his friend's because he was suddenly being chased by a man wearing nothing but a sock over his privates screaming "Captain Kirk!" He made the four mile sprint back to the hotel in about three and half minutes. Fortunately, he was in better shape than the other man.

Sulu laughed, "I don't blame you, I'm sure I would've run too!"

The final day was spent packing and moving things back to the Enterprise. This was a scene being repeated hundreds of times all over the ship. People returning here after a year gone, and people who were being assigned here for the first time. Kirk looked around the room that he thought he'd never see again. It was strange being back here. He meticulously unpacked, everything but the dress uniform he would wear tomorrow at the rechristening of the USS Enterprise. She was ready to go, and so was her crew. He returned to San Francisco to wait. Tonight, he would spend time with Sam and Aurelan.

Jim escorted Carol to the restaurant where they'd meet up with Sam and Aurelan. She looked beautiful in a blue cocktail dress that matched both their eyes. He smiled at her as they entered the eatery. The Maître d' was a professional, he escorted them to a table where Sam and Aurelan already sat enjoying the ocean breeze. Jim held out the chair for Carol as she sat down and pulled it in.

Aurelan was a lovely brunette who shared Sam's interest in Biology. She and Carol got along well, as well she and Jim. Best of all, she made Sam smile. She was good for him as they spoke of the coming five year mission. No one could yet fathom what being in space for five years really meant. Jim was looking forward to it. It was somehow appropriate that the evening ended with fireworks over San Francisco Bay.

Spock and Uhura visited Spock and Saavik. There was really no telling if they'd ever see them again, if they'd even be alive when Uhura when they passed this way. The four spent a quiet evening in the Elder Spock's quarters. Both Spock and Uhura spent time envying the easy way the two behaved. There was often little to no communications, but they understood each other flawlessly. Jim had quietly arranged for Uhura and Spock's quarters to be next to each other on the Enterprise.

Scotty was spending time at his sister's house in Scotland, she'd just given birth to a baby girl named Elinore, and he wanted to see the "wee tot" before he left. She was a beautiful baby who slept quietly in her proud uncle's arms. Many pictures were taken and kisses exchanged. They all knew it would be a long time before they saw each other again.

Chekov was off to Russia to see his parents. They were proud and gruff. Their son was on the Flagship of the Fleet, as its chief Navigator. How could they not be proud. They sent him back to San Francisco with some food and pride. He was their youngest, but they were very proud of him.

Sulu was spent the evening with Brad. He travelled to Zurich one last time. They wandered the city streets one last time. Neither was sure where they were headed. Maybe nowhere, five years was a long time. Whatever happened Sulu was sure they would remain friends.

McCoy was despondent. He only wanted to see his little girl, and could only see the long night ahead alone. Much to his surprise, Jocelyn called, she had a hot date tonight and could he come down and babysit since her normal babysitter bailed on her? He blinked at this ex-wife and was on the next shuttle to Georgia, sitting next to Admiral Archer. He was going to see an old friend, and could McCoy take Porthos with him? McCoy didn't resist that either, Joanna loved that pooch. The lieutenant who dropped him off at the house left him a number where he could be reached when he was ready to return. McCoy thanked him and strode up to the door.

Joanna answered the door and squealed, "Daddy!" He knelt down and she threw her arms around his neck before giving him a sound kiss. He looked up and found Jocelyn ready to go.

"Thank you," he whispered tears dripping down his face. She patted his arm and left as he set Joanna down, Porthos was ecstatically licking her face before she got back to the ground. This was one of the hardest things he had to do. He told Joanna that he was leaving on his starship, USS Enterprise, and she would be gone for five years. It would probably be a long time before he saw her again.

"But you'll call, right?" she asked.

"Yes, punkin', every chance I get."

Archer looked up from the table where he was awaiting his company at a local restaurant, "How'd it go?" he asked the woman.

Jocelyn grinned, "He bought it, of course. I didn't tell him my 'hot date' was with his 146 year old boss." She sighed, "I know he'll explain that he won't be back for a while, but I'm not sure how much she'll understand."

"He'll call when he can," Archer responded. Companionably, they ate, and talked far into the night, leaving McCoy as much time as he needed with his little girl.

**Wow, that last part was the hardest to write. Two more chapters, one to end the story, and one to play catchup. I'll even give a brief rundown of the Bajoran/Prophets/Sisko/Dax/Cardassian/Deep Space 9 story I've been alluding to for those of you who have no idea what I was referring to.**


	27. To Explore Strange New Worlds

**To Explore Strange New Worlds**

by Starsinger

**And we reach the end of the story, we knew it would happen eventually. Don't own them, but it's been a great adventure, and I thank everyone who went on this ride with me. I'm not going into the recommissioning ceremony, we all know what happened there. You're the BEST!**

Arlington Cemetery, still the home of veterans and war dead alike. Arlington Virginia had home to it two centuries before the formation of Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets. It was a year since the USS Vengeance crashed into San Francisco with devastating results, it was a year since James T Kirk died in selfless act of heroism to save his ship and crew, and it was a year and a day since they had lost Rear Admiral Christopher Pike.

In some cultures it is customary to gather together with friends and family to honor those loved ones who have passed after a year and a day. This was not one of them, it just happened this way as seven figures in Starfleet dress uniforms stepped out of the early morning mist to descend on the ancient site of the dead. They all carried a single red rose in their hands. As they approached the grave, several other figures joined them, some in Starfleet uniforms, other not.

Kirk nodded to Admirals Archer, Johnson, Barnett and Komack. He grinned affectionately at Sean and Leslie and shook the hands of Steven and Daniel, Chris' sons. Steven resembled his father so much that it wrung Jim's heart. Their grandmother, Chris' mother was also there. They all proceeded in silence to the grave they were here to visit, the life they were so honored to have in theirs and whose own absence left gaping holes in the hearts of those who knew him. Carol moved in to stand with them.

They formed a semi-circle around the grave as Jim took a deep breath, "I wish I had been there for your funeral, Chris, I was a little busy." Kirk had been deep in a coma, fighting for his own life when Chris' funeral was held. Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu had gone. The family had understood, he was here, now. Jim knelt down next to the grave, "I have done my best to make you proud, and I hope to continue to do so. Thank you, for everything you did for me." He placed the single red rose in his hand on the grave. Jim rose and backed away slowly so others could take his place.

Scotty had just whispered his own tribute as Jim felt a bony hand grip his elbow. Marjorie Pike motioned with her head slightly for him to follow. "You must be Jim, Chris was so proud of you. It was like I had another grandson." Jim noticed Daniel and Steven following their grandmother at a respectful distance.

"Those two have children of their own, you know? They loved their father as well, never resented Starfleet, as so many children have done, as you did, I understand." Jim nodded, his own resentment was over what happened to his father, and by extension his mother. "It is good you have found peace with it. You will face many trials in the coming years, and you will win, you MUST win for all of our sakes." A lump formed in Jim's throat as Steven approached them.

"Dad wanted you to have this, and when the Will was first read, no one knew if you'd survive to receive it. We're giving it to you now to take on your journey," he handed Jim a book covered in plain brown paper. He opened it "The Collected Works of Ralph Waldo Emmerson." Jim held it close to his heart, his last gift from the man who was in every way but one, his father.

"When you return," Marjorie promised, "you will always have a place at our home." Marjorie turned and walked away. The others watched as Marjorie, Steven and Daniel paid tribute to Chris, then turned and walked to their car. Jim nodded at his friends before they too, disappeared into the mists.

_Later_

Jim laid the book on his bedside table. He still had a few minutes before he needed to be on the bridge for their departure. His mind was still awhirl with the images of the ceremony. People actually to respect him. Sure, he had matured a lot in the last year, dying had that effect on some people, but people actually paid attention to him, not who his father was.

He was finally emerging from the shadow of his dramatic birth and his father's equally dramatic death and stepping into his own. He left his quarters and walked quickly down the corridor to the turbolift, it was time. He grinned as he entered the bridge and Chekov called out, "Captain on the Bridge." Yes, the captain was on the bridge. He noticed Sulu move away from the command chair as Jim slapped McCoy on the shoulder.

"Come on, Bones! It'll be fun!" he announced cheerfully.

McCoy gave his patented eye roll at Jim's statement as they discussed where to go to first. It was pure luck, a roll of the dice as Jim grinned and told Sulu, "Punch it!" It was time, their great adventure was to now begin.

**And in the immortal words of the late Gene Roddenberry, as said by William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, and last, but certainly not least, Chris Pine. Let's say it together, I know you want to!**

_Space, the final frontier_

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise_

_Her five year mission to explore strange new worlds_

_To seek out new life forms and new civilizations_

_To boldly go where no one has gone before._

**Like I said, I have another chapter to go to explain what happened with the Bajorans. That's a little involved and trying to do it here wouldn't have worked. Please read and review, as always. Live Long and Prosper.**


	28. Conclusions

**Conclusions **

by Starsinger

**I just can't help but feel Winona's story doesn't end well. The final rift between her and Jim was Sam's entry into Starfleet. She could never forgive his not acceding to her request, and he couldn't understand why she never treated him like a son. The Bajoran matter has a much more satisfactory ending.**

_Winona_

"Jim," the words sounded over the com on the bridge, everyone turned to hear McCoy's words, "you'd better get down here."

"Bones?" Kirk asked. It was a quiet night on the Gamma Shift. Even Spock was in bed.

"Hurry, Jim," the urgency in McCoy's voice made his heart stutter.

"Daniels, you have the conn," he said quietly as the fled the bridge. He found his way to Sickbay where he found Nurse Chapel and McCoy standing quietly to one side.

"Jim," McCoy sighed, "it's Winona. Sean and Leslie actually found her an hour ago in a hotel room on shore leave. She'd been beaten up, and," McCoy stuttered sigh betrayed his next words. "There's nothing I can do, Jim, too much damage has been done. You're the next of kin, Jim."

"Is she alive?" Kirk asked, face like stone.

"Yes, but not for long," Bones answered.

Jim took careful measured steps to the biobed where Winona rested. Bruises covered what parts of her body that he could see. He found his hands curling into fists, no one should be treated like this. "Mom?" he finally forced out the words.

"Sam?" she asked as he flinched. She turned to look at him, "Jimmy? You're here? Where's your brother, is he alright? Did Frank beat him up again too?"

"Frank is dead, Mom. Sam is fine, talked to him yesterday. He and Aurelan are getting married in March," Jim forced himself to say.

"Aurelan? Oh, I don't like her, Jimmy, she's not good for Sam," Jim flinched at her words. Winona, after George died, wasn't a very good judge of character. It, as always, was still all about Sam. He heard someone else enter, Carol's soft hand curled around his shoulder. "Who's your friend, Jimmy?"

"Mom, this is Carol," he said, putting his arm around Carol's waist and pulling her close.

"She's pretty, Jimmy," the comment caused Carol to turn red. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy, I should have been a better Mom. Even after you died I couldn't… I just couldn't…" her words trailed off. "George…"

Jim took her hand before leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "It's okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Jimmy," she said. She closed her eyes, and for long moments nothing happened. Then the biobed registered nothing at all. Jim put Winona's hand down and then turned to wrap his arms around Carol, needing her warmth and comfort as McCoy recorded the time of death.

"What do you want done with the body, Jim?" McCoy finally asked.

"I need to contact Uncle Richard, he's Dad's brother on Earth. He has her will on file. Prepare her to go back to Earth, and I'll find out what other disposition needs to be made."

Richard Kirk was said to look the exact opposite of his younger brother. Dark haired, darker skinned, and grey eyed, he stared back at his nephew with a little shock. "Winona is dead?" he asked

"Yes, we're sending her body back on the next shuttle. Is there anything I should be aware of before I do?" Jim asked.

"No, I'll take care of it from here, Jim. I'm sorry. Look, I'm just going to let you know what's in the will. Sam was given the farm. She left you nothing, not surprisingly."

Jim shook his head, he honestly couldn't say he was surprised either, "It's alright Richard, I always knew where I stood with Winona. Can you get a hold of Sam, considering what I'm doing it'll probably be easier for you to do it, and he's probably more able to take care of any problems that might arise."

Richard looked over, "Yes, your brother is back here on Earth. He's attending Officer's Candidate School. I'll let him know." Jim couldn't help the surge of pride that went through him, Sam was doing very well indeed.

The next day Sean, Leslie, Jim, McCoy and Carol accompanied the coffin to the shuttle. It was always a solemn moment on the rare occasions that this happened, and all was quiet, "Good-bye Winona, I hope you find peace you never knew in this life." With those words Jim turned and walked away from the woman who gave birth to him, but was never, truly, a mother.

**Quick note here, since it's not really covered in either of the most recent movies. Dilithium crystals are the matrices in the warp core that focus the matter/antimatter infusion that allows warp drive. Dilithium crystals are notoriously unstable, and have a bad tendency to break at the worst possible times. Go see Star Trek IV: the Voyage Home for a good example. They ended up sending Chekov and Uhura to find and contain nuclear radiation to rebuild the crystals, in San Francisco, in 1986. Yes, sending a Russian on board an American Aircraft Carrier, the USS Enterprise, to get said radiation, was a REALLY GOOD IDEA. Sorry, no sarcasm font here either. By the time of Star Trek: the Next Generation, trilithium crystals had been discovered, and, unlike dilithium crystals, were much more stable, and could be grown in a lab.**

_Bajor_

_In the years that followed the Cardassian invasion a brutal regime was set up. Many fled Bajor for nearby star systems and many refugee camps were set up. By the time the Federation set up an established presence in the area, Starfleet personnel were watching starving men, women, and children come through their care. The system's reserves of dilithium crystals was one of the reasons for the invasion, and when trilithium crystals, a much more stable form of this matter, were discovered on a nearby moon, they were more determined to hold on to Bajor._

_Terok Nor, a space station, was built orbiting Bajor as an administrative center for the mining that was occurring in the solar system. It was brutal if you were Bajoran, and if you weren't, as long as you kept out of the way, or catered to the Cardassians, insert Ferengi here, they left you alone. It was also here that a young shape changer, although at the time, Dr Mora Pol didn't realize that it was a shape changer, came to rest. After many experiments, and being given the name of Odo, the shape changer morphed into a roughly humanoid shape and stayed on the station._

_Dax continued its relationship with the Sisko family, and was present when Charlie's great grandson, Benjamin, was born. Ben grew up knowing Curzon Dax, and was comfortable with him, as would be his son, Jake. The Federation went to great lengths to not go to war with the Cardassians. Other did not, many Starfleet personnel fled to join the Maquis, a militant movement, determined to overthrow the Cardassian occupation of Bajor and the nearby systems._

_War was debated by the Federation Council, and in the final act that would forever tear their relationship apart, Spock took the opposing side from Sarek and publicly ridiculed him for it. Perrin, Sarek's second wife and future widow was furious as she saw it as a betrayal of her husband.__*****__ War, however, was inevitable. The Cardassians were bullies and picked on those weaker than they. Unfortunately for them, the Federation was not a weaker adversary. The war was swift and brutal. The Cardassian Empire crumbled and Bajor was free._

_The Bajorans weren't stupid. They immediately appealed to the Federation for assistance. To this end, the turned over Terok Nor to Starfleet for administrative purposes. Starfleet sent the USS Enterprise with Chief Miles O'Brien and his family, Commander Benjamin Sisko, a widow, and his young son, Jake, to take command. Jadzia Dax and Dr. Julian Bashir would soon follow. The Bajorans had long been awaiting Sisko's arrival, even though they didn't know it yet. Kai Opaka was possibly the only one of them who knew._

_The Federation renamed Terok Nor "Space Station Deep Space 9, or Deep Space 9," and Sisko quietly took over. The station was a mess, everyone was pitching in to help, except the Ferengi who Ben bullied into staying. In this universe Dax arrives pushing a cart containing a really big box in front of her, and this is where this story begins._

Benjamin looked at the young woman with affection. Alright, so the last time he saw Dax he was an old man, but some things never changed, it was still Dax. "Hello, Old Man," he greeted her. "What have you got there?"

Dax smiled back at him, "It's something that we've been keeping in trust since Emony, believe it or not. It's one of their orbs, 'Orb of the Prophets' or something.' We received years ago just after the Cardassian invasion of Bajor and was asked to keep it safe." They stopped as a Vedek appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes popped out of his skull as he took in what was on the cart.

"Thank you, Madam, for returning this. It was rumored that this orb had been taken elsewhere for safe keeping."

"Yes, now it's back where it belongs," Jadzia said with a smile, relinquishing box and cart to the holy man. He looked startled to have it turned over so easily. "Not mine, my friend, I was just the caretaker." He nodded and hurried off. "I hear you have another one of those things you'd like me to take a look at."

_The orbs showed and did many things. One of them actually took them into the past._*** **_This one let you commune with the Prophets. As the first days went on, Benjamin questioned what he was doing here with his son, even considered retiring from Starfleet and going back to Earth. A series of events led him to the Denorious Belt, an uninhabited region of space near Bajor where all the Orbs seemed to come from, when it all came to a head. The Prophets and the Celestial Temple were found, as well as the impossible, a stable wormhole. This had been dreamt of for many years by many scientists. This particular wormhole led into the Gamma Quadrant. At Warp 9.9 sustained, it would take 75 years to reach there from the Alpha Quadrant. Deep Space 9, through the ingenuity of its officers and the urgency posed by a nearby Cardassian fleet, was moved next to the wormhole to stake Bajor's claim. The Prophets were convinced by Sisko to allow traffic through the wormhole for study and exploration, and in final act of humiliation, the Cardasian ship that was set adrift in the Gamma Quadrant, was towed back to the Alpha Quadrant by a ship that was little more than a shuttle._

_Sisko, a human, became revered as the Emissary. The one who communicated with the Prophets and would help guide the Bajoran people to their rightful places. Deep Space 9 went from small outpost in the middle of nowhere to a major hub of scientific exploration, trade, and later, a devastating war that would take its toll on the Federation and millions of others. In a final twist of irony, Bajor would fight to keep the last casualty of that war from being Cardassia itself, as the Dominion (the bad guys) would try to destroy it for its treachery._

**I'm not going into that war, if your really curious, it's all there in Star Trek Deep Space 9. Thank you everyone for all the support. I have this sudden urge to go write a post-Earth wedding fanfic for Troi and Riker. Go figure.**

*** Star Trek the Next Generation's "Unification"**

*** Deep Space 9's "Trials and Tribble-ations"**


End file.
